El frío es el precio de la libertad
by Ellistriel
Summary: Al fin era libre, ya no tenía que ser el Soldado, pero su pasado como James era sólo eso, el pasado. El sargento Barnes murió, no volvería a ser aquel hombre ni tampoco lo deseaba, sólo quería encontrar paz y alejarse de todo. [Post-CATWS y Pre-CW] [Leve OCxBucky]
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Captain America y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel.

* * *

 **Portada:** Creada por "ephemeralsoldier" de Wattpad.

* * *

 **El frío es el precio de la libertad**

 **Prólogo**

* * *

Se removió agitado en la cama, cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba empapado de sudor y su corazón palpitaba con urgencia en un vano intento por despertarlo. No era capaz de sentir a través del brazo metálico que sustituyó al de carne, pero en sus sueños siempre percibía el calor de sus víctimas contra el frío de su palma.

 _«Te lo ruego. Tengo una hija»_

El pedido del científico aún hacía eco en su mente con una frase que lastimosamente había escuchado en más de una ocasión. Tras la caída de los _Helicarriers_ regresó para matar a los que veía responsables de sus últimas acciones, pero al momento en que debió de asestar el golpe final, se vio incapaz de proseguir. No necesitaba más sangre en sus manos, no cuando al fin era capaz de controlarse luego de décadas realizando atrocidades sin opción a detenerse. Sin embargo esa acción tan liberadora no logró atenuar la avalancha de emociones y recuerdos que comenzaron a torturarlo sin descanso.

Había sido James Buchanan Barnes, Bucky, amigo de la infancia de Steve Rogers, sargento en la unidad 107 y miembro de los Comandos Aulladores. Los recuerdos le eran difusos, sabía que se trataba de él, pero la información que vio en el Smithsonian se sentía sumamente impersonal. No volvería a ser Bucky, estaba convencido, ese hombre había muerto aunque sus recuerdos aún plagaran su mente de forma constante. Tampoco era el Soldado, la máquina asesina de la que fue esclavo por siete décadas, eso al menos servía para tranquilizarlo, su peor pesadilla era volver a ser aquel monstruo.

 _«_ Z _helaniye, Rzhavyy, Semnadtsat'…»_

Despertó de golpe al escuchar las palabras en ruso invadir su sueño.

Tanteó la mesa de noche con desesperación hasta que logró dar con la lámpara para encenderla. Se encontraba solo, nadie le susurraría al oído ese cántico endemoniado para luego darle órdenes que no podría rechazar.

Se dirigió al baño para refrescarse. Desde la batalla en Washington no había logrado tener una noche en paz, aunque al menos no despertó gritando como ya le había ocurrido en otras ocasiones. Se observó en el espejo viendo el reflejo de su dura mirada enmarcada en un rostro inexpresivo el cual aún estaba aprendiendo a conocer. Su cuerpo mostraba una gran fortaleza, pero su postura delataba lo cansado que se encontraba.

Después de visitar el Smithsonian viajó oculto en un tren de carga hasta Nueva York pensando ilusamente que si regresaba a casa quizás volvería a ser Bucky. No pudo estar más equivocado. La ciudad le era casi irreconocible, pero lo que le obligó a alejarse era su incapacidad para armonizar lo que su cerebro le dictaba con lo que sus emociones le transmitían. Ningún lugar que visitó logró hacer que su corazón saltara de emoción, era como si los confusos recuerdos que tenía de su vida en Brooklyn se trataran de la historia de alguien más.

Fue en ese momento que decidió que si deseaba encontrar algo de descanso no lo haría siguiendo el fantasma de James, a veces la única opción era huir. Perseguir su fragmentado pasado no sanaría su espíritu, sólo lo lastimaría más, debilitándolo. Eso no lo podía permitir, no cuando sabía que Bucky no era el único que residía en su interior, el Soldado también estaba ahí.

Tenía que alejarse, desaparecer por el resto de su existencia.

No sería fácil, era un hombre buscado aunque su rostro no estuviera en primera plana gracias a que los titulares se encontraban más enfocados en HYDRA y la caída de S.H.I.E.L.D. así como la información que fue liberada al público. No permitiría que lo atrapasen, estaba convencido que sin importar quien lo encontrara lo obligarían a ser el Soldado nuevamente.

Fijó su objetivo en Europa del este, ahí creía que podría perderse entre la población. Sin embargo aún no había atravesado el Atlántico. Perdió tiempo visitando Nueva York en vano y con ello la oportunidad de unirse a la tripulación de algún barco pesquero que le permitiera pasar por debajo de los fuertes controles que encontraría en un viaje de avión o un crucero. No quería problemas, no quería abrirle la puerta al Soldado si se encontraba en una situación en la que se sintiera amenazado.

Optó por esperar, sólo serían unos meses hasta que la primavera llegara y con ello su pasaje lejos de América. Aún así abandonó los Estados Unidos por seguridad, moviéndose a Canadá. Esquivó las grandes ciudades del norte y escogió a Winnipeg como su refugio temporal.

Consiguió un trabajo en una fábrica donde no hicieron muchas preguntas o revisiones a cambio de una paga baja. Necesitaba el dinero a pesar de que estaba más que capacitado para conseguirlo por otros medios. Alquiló un diminuto departamento en un barrio antiguo, lejos del ajetreo del centro de la ciudad o de los lugares que sin dudas recibían demasiadas visitas policiales gracias a las costumbres ilegales de sus habitantes.

Le costó mucho tratar de no llamar la atención, años viviendo sólo para cumplir misiones dejaron una secuela en su capacidad para relacionarse con otras personas. Requeriría de tiempo para adaptarse, nunca recuperaría la carisma y desfachatez propias de James, pero al menos necesitaba ser capaz de intercambiar palabras de manera natural. La corta charla con la anciana que le alquiló el departamento dejó claro que ya no sabía cómo actuar en sociedad y aunque le entristecía su estado no era una prioridad arreglarlo. Bastaba con que pudiera andar por la calle y hacer compras sin atraer atención innecesaria.

«Hasta que el invierno pase» se dijo a sí mismo, reafirmando sus planes para el incierto futuro. Era Noviembre, sólo debía esperar hasta Marzo o Abril para poder emprender su viaje.

* * *

 _ **Nota de autora:**_ _Este será un fic corto mostrando el periodo de Bucky luego de Winter Soldier y antes de Civil War. Pese a que el Bucky del MCU se muestra bastante estable considerando todo lo que vivió como Soldado, lo voy a tomar a él para la caracterización, en parte porque es el que más conozco y por porque me reduce las horas de investigación sobre PTSD. La historia tendrá una OC que ya la verán en el próximo capítulo, aunque desde ahora advierto que mucho romance no habrá dada la situación de Bucky y el que me gusta mantenerme cercana al canon (Lo cual implica a Barnes en Bucarest y eventualmente congelado de nuevo) Si a futuro hago continuación quien sabe si eso mejore, dependerá de si vuelve a salir Bucky y el estado en que se encuentre, pero por el momento es lo que hay._

 _Para complementar un poco el espacio entre las películas he utilizado aspectos que se mostraron en el "Captain America: Civil War Prelude Infinite Comic" Uno de los tantos comics que sacaron sobre el universo cinematográfico. Además de eso les dejo un par de fechas para que entren en contexto: 4 de Abril 2014 Es la batalla en el Triskelion y en la noche Bucky regresa al banco que sirvió de base de HYDRA que se vio en CATWS. 11 de Abril 2014 hace la visita al Smithsonian._


	2. Capítulo 01

**El frío es el precio de la libertad**

 **Capítulo 01**

* * *

Era definitivo, las botas que pidió por internet sólo servían para verse bonitas. El pequeño trecho que existía entre el espacio para estacionar en la calle de su edificio y la entrada del mismo había sido suficiente para provocar que perdiera la sensación en sus dedos a causa de la nieve acumulada. Aprovechó que el hijo de un vecino salió para ingresar con rapidez por la puerta principal, avanzó a buen paso tratando de no preocuparse por sus extremidades inferiores, confiaba que el subir la escaleras hasta el tercer piso sería suficiente para que la circulación retornara y se salvara de una desagradable visita al hospital.

Buscó en la cartera la llave de su departamento, siempre se le perdía en el mar de cosas que llevaba con ella. Desistió de hurgar en el oscuro bolso y se arrodilló en el suelo para vaciar el contenido, al final esa manera le resultaba más eficiente aunque luego tuviera que guardar todas sus pertenencias.

―¡Te tengo! ―canturreó victoriosa al dar con el llavero.

Sintió unos pasos detrás de ella y al girar se encontró con la Sra. Abbott. La mujer era quien alquilaba los departamentos, no tenía idea si era la dueña o una persona designada, pero dado que vivía en la primera planta encajaba de forma perfecta con el cliché de las películas respecto al tema. La renta no era elevada, pero venía con un truco, por su ubicación alejada del bullicio el edificio estaba habitado por jubilados, ella era la única persona joven que había optado por arrendar ahí en años.

Cuando se mudó a la ciudad decidió que no tiraría su dinero viviendo en un departamento de costo inflado sólo por tener los restaurantes y tiendas más cerca. El edificio tenía cierto encanto antiguo y el departamento de una habitación que alquiló era bastante espacioso y con techos altos. Al ser una construcción de varias décadas, las tuberías no se encontraban en capacidad de ofrecer la posibilidad de instalar lavaplatos en las cocinas ni mucho menos llenarse de lavadoras. Pero no lo vio como algo negativo, la lavandería en el sótano le había permitido conocer a sus vecinos y viviendo sola no ensuciaba tantos platos como para que se volviera una pesadilla lavarlos de uno en uno.

―Judy, querida ―habló con amabilidad la mujer―. Tienes que dejar de llevar tantas cosas ―aconsejó, no era la primera vez que la veía escarbando en su cartera y sabía que tampoco sería la última.

―Hay que estar preparado, todo puede servirme ―respondió riendo, guardando desordenadamente sus pertenencias.

―¿Llegas de una cita? ―indagó la Sra. Abbott al notar que estaba más arreglada de lo usual.

―Cumpleaños ―corrigió Judy sonriente―, pero bailé bastante y conocí un chico agradable.

―Eso me recuerda que alquilé el departamento al lado tuyo a un jovencito hace unos días ―informó, desviando la mirada hacia la puerta que se encontraba unos pasos de distancia―. Es un poco callado y acaba de llegar a la ciudad ―explicó bajando el tono de su voz.

―¿Tengo vecino? ―cuestionó intrigada―. No he sentido nada, pensé que seguía vacio.

―Te digo que es reservado ―reiteró la mujer.

Judy posó la mirada en la puerta del mencionado y sonrió. Si resultaba ser agradable quizás ya no tendría que manejar hasta el centro de la ciudad cada vez que se sentía con la necesidad de tener contacto humano fuera del trabajo. Winnipeg no era enorme, pero el clima solía duplicar los tiempos de viaje la mayor parte del año y todas sus amistades vivían a una buena distancia.

 **. .**

Los ligeros, pero insistentes toques en su puerta le obligaron a ponerse de pie y atender. Era de noche por lo que dudaba que se tratara de la casera y como realmente no podía decir que conociera a nadie había esperado que si no contestaba la persona se iría. Sin embargo se equivocó, los toques no cesaron.

Se acercó con recelo a la mirilla de la puerta y vio que se trataba de una mujer joven. No la reconoció, definitivamente no trabajaba en la fábrica con él o para el caso en alguno de los pequeños restaurantes que recibían habitualmente a los trabajadores. Dudó en atender, pero decidió hacerlo, debía de estar tocando el departamento equivocado, esa era la única explicación para que estuviera ahí.

Abrió ligeramente por instinto, pero se forzó a permitir que todo su cuerpo se mostrara, sólo los que ocultaban algo atendían por una rendija y no quería generar sospechas.

―¡Hola! ―saludó la mujer esbozando una amplia sonrisa―. Por un momento pensé que no estabas en casa y dejaste las luces prendidas.

La miró en silencio, estaba buscándolo a él y eso le ponía nervioso. La paranoia comenzó inundar sus pensamientos de inmediato; podía tratarse de una agente del gobierno tratando de obtener confirmación sobre su identidad, incluso si era más pesimista también podía ser HYDRA en un intento por recuperarlo. Trató de no actuar impulsivamente, de controlarse, si realmente era alguien que lo quería capturar tocarle la puerta era un acercamiento que no serviría, estando atento iban a necesitar un despliegue de fuerza mayor si deseaban capturarlo.

―Soy Judith Laverne, pero todos me llaman Judy ―se presentó la joven manteniendo un tono amistoso aunque sólo había recibido una mirada inexpresiva desde que la puerta se abrió―. Somos vecinos ―explicó y Bucky se relajó ligeramente―. La Sra. Abbott me comentó ayer que te habías mudado, yo seguía pensando que el espacio estaba desocupado.

Bucky mantuvo la mirada clavada sobre ella, tratando de distinguir alguna mentira o nerviosismo de su parte, pero no encontró nada. El lenguaje corporal de la mujer era relajado y sus ojos verdes en ningún momento delataron que le hubiera reconocido. Aunque trató le fue imposible encontrar un significado oculto en sus palabras o que estuviera siendo víctima de una actuación bien planificada.

―Un regalo de bienvenida. ―Ofreció ella, extendiendo una pequeña maceta que era fácilmente sostenible con dos manos―. Es una hiedra inglesa. El vendedor me aseguró que es casi imposible matarla ―explicó cuando él no movió un músculo―. Dicen que es de buena suerte tener una planta cuando te mudas.

―Gracias. ―Bucky se forzó a emitir la respuesta y recibir el obsequio.

―¿Cómo te llamas? ―preguntó Judy con curiosidad, observándolo detenidamente―. Ya me han dicho que cambio de tema sin dejar que el resto tenga oportunidad de hablar.

―Bucky ―respondió tras un incómodo silencio en el que dudó qué nombre darle e incluso si debía darle alguno.

―Yo me mudé hace poco más de un año si quieres podría darte un tour…

―No es necesario ―interrumpió él sintiéndose agobiado por la presencia de la mujer, dando un paso hacia atrás en obvio rechazo. Ella no estaba dentro del departamento, pero sentía su presencia como una entidad invasiva de la cual no podía alejarse con facilidad―. Tengo que descansar. ―Esa excusa debía de servir o al menos eso quería pensar.

―Claro, perdón, que desconsiderada ―asintió ella sonriéndole―. Cualquier cosa que necesites estoy en la puerta de al lado ―agregó a modo de despedida.

Bucky cerró la puerta y de inmediato observó por la mirilla como la mujer desaparecía en dirección al departamento que ocupaba. Respiró profundo sintiéndose más tranquilo al quedar nuevamente en soledad.

Observó la planta en sus manos y contuvo el impulso de lanzarla por la ventana para deshacerse del objeto foráneo. Cerró los ojos tratando de despejar su mente, repitiéndose que era ridículo pensar que alguien había instalado una cámara o micrófono en la tierra para poder vigilarlo. La mujer era su vecina, estaba viviendo ahí incluso antes de que él fuera descongelado para su última misión, era una persona normal, debía de serlo. Sin embargo no tenía forma de confirmarlo, bien podía haberle contado una historia falsa.

Llevó la maceta hasta la pequeña mesa circular que vino incluida en el departamento y la examinó. Era una planta joven o al menos eso le parecía, sus hojas verdes angulares tenían un borde crema que le daban un aspecto agradable. Leyó el pequeño papel que venía sujetado a la base donde había una breve explicación sobre los cuidados que debía darle. Removió un poco la tierra, no parecía que tuviera nada extraño, era una simple maceta con una planta. No se sintió aliviado por no encontrar nada inusual, al contrario, la desesperación lo invadió por unos instantes al percatarse lo mal que se encontraba, rebuscar en una maceta era un punto muy bajo.

Suspiró con cansancio y alejó el regalo para retomar la actividad de la que había sido interrumpido. Tomó un cuaderno abierto en una hoja a medio escribir y se quedó observando el papel, no era sencillo encontrar las palabras para relatar sus recuerdos, muchas veces eran fragmentos que se entremezclaban sin importar que fueran de distintas épocas. Sentía que era su responsabilidad que ningún pedazo se perdiera en el caos de su mente, sus años como Soldado eran especialmente confusos, pero justamente esos momentos eran los que más le atormentaban, quería saber con exactitud cuántos crímenes había cometido.

Cuando terminó de escribir unas cuantas líneas observó el reloj de pared dándose cuenta que era más de media noche y debía de estar en la fábrica muy temprano por la mañana. Se levantó con pesadez, dormir no era algo que disfrutara, el poco descanso que conseguía era consumido casi totalmente por las horrendas pesadillas que plagaban sus sueños.

* * *

 _ **Nota de autora:**_ _Judy es una chica feliz y amigable, cosa que no le va muy bien a Bucky. Trataré de enfocarme en el periodo de aclimatación de Bucky al mundo que lo está recibiendo, ya no es el Soldado, pero no por ello se ha vuelto automáticamente un miembro funcional para la sociedad. En una entrevista Sebastian mencionó que la mochila que Bucky llevaba en CW estaba llena de cuadernos donde había escrito los fragmentos de su memoria, considerando cómo se aferró a esa mochila aunque lo perseguían asumiré que sus recuerdos son algo bastante importante para él._


	3. Capítulo 02

**El frío es el precio de la libertad**

 **Capítulo 02**

* * *

Bucky observó en silencio a los otros trabajadores de la fábrica intercambiar palabras aireadamente cuando uno anunció que el bus que muchos tomaban para regresar a casa estaba experimentando retrasos por el mal clima. Vio como un grupo optó por resignarse y esperar en una cafetería cercana, no estaban locos para quedarse en la intemperie, algunos trabajadores que tenían automóvil y aún no se habían retirado decidieron apoyar a sus compañeros llevando a los que fueran por sus rutas. Él por su lado se alejó antes de verse frente a una oferta amistosa para acercarlo a su casa.

La temperatura era baja, el fuerte viento helado del norte se sentía como finas cuchillas contra su rostro y la nieve dificultaba su andar, pero prefería eso a esperar en la cafetería y que alguno de los hombres con los que trabajaba tratara de iniciar una charla. Acomodó el cuello de su casaca para que le cubriera mejor y bajó lo más que pudo el gorro que compró cuando se instaló en Winnipeg para mantener sus orejas calientes. Llevaba guantes, pero eso no evitaba que su mano derecha sintiera el frío colarse por la tela, por lo que la guardó en el bolsillo; si necesitaba reaccionar rápido su brazo izquierdo sería suficiente.

Avanzó cerca de una hora por las calles vacías, casi no se cruzó con nadie, era obvio que pocos optarían por lo que él estaba haciendo. Usó el tiempo para pensar, para tratar de recordar los momentos que estuvo en Siberia en condiciones mucho más extremas, tenía la esperanza que un ambiente similar disparaba memorias que le eran difíciles de acceder.

Sintió un automóvil avanzar detrás de él, pero decidió ignorarlo, se había cruzado con algunos pocos en su recorrido. Sin embargo cuando el vehículo frenó a su lado en medio de la cuadra se tensó. Sintió una voz femenina pronunciar su nombre con cierta dificultad y cuando giró reconoció de quién se trataba.

 **. .**

Judy guardó como pudo los trabajos que había pedido a los niños en la cajuela de su automóvil. Días atrás, cuando uno de sus estudiantes le preguntó si además de simplemente pararse frente a la clase a exponer y darle una copia impresa también podían hacer una maqueta ella aceptó con gusto. Pensó que se trataba de una brillante idea, que con eso los alumnos dejarían fluir su imaginación y trabajarían más a gusto. No se equivocó, las exposiciones fueron bastante amenas, pero al finalizar la clase en lugar de llevarse un pequeño grupo de papeles tuvo que ingeniárselas para mover varias maquetas de diversos tamaños e incluso algunas que eran tridimensionales.

―¿Estás tratando de ganar el título de profesora del año? ―preguntó una de sus colegas que normalmente se estacionaba al lado de ella―. Por eso es que el trabajo en papel basta y sobra ―agregó negando con la cabeza.

―No estoy tratando de ganar nada ―replicó con cansancio al imaginar que tendría que subir hasta su departamento con los trabajos y luego regresarlos, el tiempo no le alcanzó para corregirlos ese mismo día―, pero si los anima a estudiar no voy a restringirlos.

―Les enseñas francés, no matemáticas o algo de ciencias ―insistió con un tono condescendiente.

―¿Quieres que acaben como en Estados Unidos donde sólo hablan inglés? ―cuestionó consternada, consideraba al bilingüismo como parte integral del aprendizaje―. No es que piense que necesitan hablarlo como si fueran nativos, pero no les vendría mal aprender otro idioma, abre la mente.

―¿Quieres venir a tomar algo? ―preguntó la otra mujer cambiando de tema―. Nos vamos a juntar para ver el partido.

―No, perdón. Tengo que revisar todo esto y además mis traducciones no se traducen solas lamentablemente.―se disculpó riendo un poco, ya había tenido que negarse durante la hora de almuerzo cuando una de sus amigas cercanas la invitó al mismo evento―. Pero al partido de la próxima semana sin falta voy.

―Eso es asumiendo que ganemos hoy ―comentó la mujer con una media sonrisa.

―Van a ganar, todo el mundo lo sabe ―agregó completamente convencida.

Con eso dicho decidió que ya era hora de regresar, el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza y su nariz le indicó que la temperatura había comenzado a descender con rapidez. Tomó su ruta usual de regreso, evitando en medida de lo posible las grandes avenidas.

Se detuvo en una intersección cuando el semáforo brilló con el color rojo. No habían otros automóviles transitando, pero estaba segura de que si trataba de apresurar su retorno a casa ignorando la señal un policía emergería de su escondite o peor aún alguna cámara registraría su trasgresión y terminaría siendo multada. Esperó observando las calles vacías, la nieve y fuertes vientos solían tener ese efecto a pesar de que los negocios continuaban abiertos, sin embargo un solitario hombre atravesó la pista frente a ella desafiando el duro clima.

Cuando la luz cambió a verde, Judy dobló y aceleró con cuidado, la pista estaba resbalosa y el viento soplaba en su contra. Pasó al costado del único hombre que recorría las calles y se percató que se trataba de su vecino. Le tomó unos segundos decidirse a actuar, no comprendía qué hacía caminando a tantas cuadras del edificio y mucho menos cómo se las estaba arreglando para no morirse de frío, pese a que tenía cubierta la cabeza, su rostro no llevaba protección alguna.

―¡Bucky! ―llamó bajando la ventana luego de detenerse, pero su voz se vio entrecortada por la inesperada ráfaga de viento helado que la golpeó en el rostro―. ¿Qué haces caminando con este clima? ―preguntó cubriéndose ligeramente con una mano.

Él se quedó quieto en silencio, no esperaba cruzarse en la calle con una de las pocas personas que sabían su nombre. La observó por unos instantes indeciso sobre cómo proceder.

―Regresando del trabajo ―respondió finalmente.

―¿Quieres que te lleve? ―ofreció ella sonriéndole.

―Estoy bien ―replicó incómodo; se retiró rápido de la fábrica justamente para evitar que se diera esa situación.

―No seas ridículo, vas a congelarte. Yo también estoy regresando no me cuesta nada ―insistió Judy. La Sra. Abbott le comentó que no era hablador y ella misma lo comprobó cuando se presentó un par de noches antes, pero no por eso pensaba dejarlo a merced de los elementos.

Bucky dudó, no quería aceptar, pero era ilógico que no lo hiciera con el frío al que estaba expuesto. Asintió sin decir palabra y vio como ella sonrió ampliamente a la vez que cerró su ventana. Subió al asiento del copiloto y de inmediato sintió el agradable calor que generaba la calefacción del vehículo.

―¿Los buses no están funcionando? ―preguntó ella retomando la ruta de regreso a casa, asumió que no tenía un auto propio, lo hubiera notado estacionado frente al edificio de ser así.

Bucky asintió, tratando de distraerse con las casas cubiertas por nieve del vecindario que transitaban.

―Suele suceder. En Febrero el clima es aún peor, pero el tiempo de reacción de la ciudad es mejor ―prosiguió Judy con tranquilidad―. ¿Dónde trabajas? Quizás podría llevarte los días que dicto clases.

―Una fábrica ―respondió sin dar más detalles, ignorando conscientemente el ofrecimiento, esperando que ella comprendiera que estaba negándose.

―Yo dicto clases de francés en un colegio, justo vengo de ahí, sólo voy dos veces a la semana ―explicó al darse cuenta que él no pensaba hacer conversación―. Hoy me demoré en salir por cargar los trabajos de los niños.

Casi de forma instintiva Bucky giró el rostro hacia la mujer que le hablaba con obvia intención de no ir en silencio. La observó por unos instantes analizándola, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada, lo último que quería es que ella se percatara que pese a su silencio estaba prestándole atención. Bajó la mirada hacia unos papeles que se encontraban mal acomodados entre ambos asientos y su corazón dio un vuelco.

Reconoció las letras en ruso y tensó su brazo izquierdo listo para atacar, convencido que su vecina en realidad era una espía. Sin embargo su cerebro actuó más rápido que su impulso agresivo y lo frenó a tiempo para que se percatara que estaba frente a una receta de cocina, no órdenes para capturarlo o similares, eso sumado a que ningún espía sería tan descuidado como para dejar documentos al descubierto.

Los movimientos que hizo Bucky de improvisto obligaron a Judy a frenar en seco. No sabía qué le pasó, pero por un momento pensó que iba a convulsionar cuando vio como su brazo izquierdo se movió violentamente.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó observándolo con detenimiento.

―¿Eres rusa? ―cuestionó él tratando de que su nerviosismo no se notase.

―No, canadiense ―replicó extrañada hasta que bajó la mirada y vio sus papeles―. ¿Sabes que ya pasó la guerra fría? ―bromeó ella, incapaz de darse cuenta del peso de sus palabras―. ¿Eres americano, no? De verdad que necesitan relajarse con ese tema, han pasado años y todavía siguen chocando con Rusia.

―¿Sabes ruso? ―indagó insistente, necesitaba respuestas que dispersaran sus temores si quería evitar hacerle algo a la mujer.

―Sí, tengo una pequeña empresa de traducciones ―explicó ella orgullosa, aunque en la realidad trabajaba sola―. Soy de Quebec, así que el francés y el inglés los aprendí desde chica, pero siempre me interesaron las lenguas y tuve suerte que en mi escuela ofrecían ruso.

Bucky aceptó la explicación, aún podía tratarse de una mentira, pero nuevamente era incapaz de percibir si la mujer mentía, sus palabras parecían honestas. Se volvió a acomodar en el asiento tratando de relajarse, si seguía actuando de forma extraña Judy notaría que el que hablara poco iba más allá de ser simplemente una persona callada.

―¿Tú sabes ruso? ―preguntó ella con curiosidad, volviendo a avanzar.

―Sí ―respondió, pese a que podía haber dicho que sólo reconoció las letras su reacción fue demasiado evidente como para tratar de negarlo.

―Qué curioso ―susurró ella con mucho interés, la mayor parte de americanos que conocía no solían hablar otro idioma a menos que fueran de familias inmigrantes y Bucky no le parecía de ascendencia rusa―. ¿Te interesaría traducirlo? ―La mirada de confusión de él la obligó a elaborar más su ofrecimiento―. Tengo varios trabajos pendientes, tomé más de lo que debí, si quieres puedo pagarte por esto.

―No, no me interesa. ―Le tomó unos momentos llegar a la decisión. Podía hacer el trabajo sin problemas y estaba seguro que la paga sería mejor que la que le daban en la fábrica, pero no quería involucrarse más con su vecina.

―Bueno, si te animas sólo avísame, suelo tener cosas en ruso cada cierto tiempo ―agregó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Bucky descendió rápidamente luego de un agradecimiento un tanto escueto. Avanzó hasta la puerta y sin perder el tiempo sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón para abrir e ir sin detenerse hasta la seguridad de su departamento. Sin embargo notó de inmediato que la mujer no estaba siguiéndole los pasos como pensó que ocurriría, esto le permitió desacelerar y percatarse que su vecina se encontraba retirando varias maquetas de la cajuela de su automóvil con dificultad.

Su instinto le aconsejó que aprovechara el momento para alejarse, pero algo en el fondo de su mente le hizo dudar sobre cómo debía proceder. James no hubiera dejado que una mujer se viera en la incómoda situación de cargar todo lo que ella llevaba, él había sido un caballero. Pero esa época había acabado y ya no era ese hombre, aunque supuso que ayudarla sería un acto normal de educación que incluso le serviría para aparentar más normalidad.

―Gracias.

Las palabras de Judy pasando junto a él con dificultad le tomaron por sorpresa, en su momento de duda mantuvo la puerta abierta y ella aprovecho para entrar.

―Con eso estás un paso adelante para parecer canadiense ―soltó ella riendo un poco.

―¿Por qué? ―cuestionó extrañado ante el comentario, no comprendía.

―Los canadienses somos más agradables que los americanos ―explicó ella con una amplia sonrisa―, siempre sostenemos las puertas para los demás ―especificó, comenzando a subir las escaleras.

Bucky frunció el ceño ante la respuesta, sonaba a que era algo de conocimiento general y la pequeña parte de él que aún se veía como americano le hizo sentirse ligeramente ofendido.

* * *

 _ **Nota de autora:**_ _Judy es oriunda de la provincia de Quebec en Canadá, ahí hablan francés e inglés. Así como muchos aprendemos inglés u otro segundo idioma en el colegio, ella aprendió ruso desde bastante joven. La muchacha es políglota en realidad, habla más de tres idiomas, aunque esos tres son los que maneja "excelente". Pasó por la universidad para ser lingüista aunque por cosas de la vida y oportunidades laborales más favorables sacó constancias de idiomas para ser traductora e hizo un par de cursos para poder dedicarse a enseñar idiomas._

 _Bucky aún no quiera saber nada con Judy, pero no es hostil y al ser vecinos a menos que se ponga a espiarla para evitar cruzarse con ella, pues cada cierto tiempo le va a ser inevitable._


	4. Capítulo 03

**El frío es el precio de la libertad**

 **Capítulo 03**

* * *

El invierno había llegado oficialmente a Winnipeg, pero no se presentó con ningún cambio notorio que lo anunciara. La primera nevada cayó en Noviembre y la nieve ya había comenzado a acumularse en las calles y techos de las viviendas. Sin embargo Bucky recibió la estación más fría del año con dureza, los fuertes vientos helados podía soportarlos, pero las pocas horas de luz le afectaban emocionalmente. Debido a su horario, la mayor parte de los días salía a trabajar cuando el sol aún no se elevaba en el horizonte y regresaba luego del atardecer.

Bajó las escaleras sin prisa, dispuesto a emprender la caminata a la parada de autobús que tomaba todas las mañanas, pero se detuvo en la entrada del edificio al notar la presencia de un anciano sentado en una silla de ruedas. Era un hombre muy mayor, con el rostro arrugado y una fina capa de cabellos blancos escapando por los costados del gorro que llevaba para cubrirse, sin dudas debía superar los noventa años. De inmediato le llamó la atención la vestimenta que llevaba; a pesar que estaba cubierto en buena medida por una gruesa manta, pudo distinguir un viejo uniforme militar que reconoció de inmediato.

Cuando sirvió en la Segunda Guerra, antes de que su escuadrón fuera capturado y llevado a los Alpes, tuvo el gusto de conocer hombres de diversas nacionalidades, entre ellos soldados canadienses que fueron llamados al frente al formar parte de la Mancomunidad Británica de Naciones. Se sintió extraño al pensar que quizás ese anciano podía ser alguno de los hombres con los que entabló amistad y combatió hombro con hombro contra las fuerzas del Tercer Reich.

Unas voces en el exterior desviaron su atención hacia la calle y notó que su amistosa vecina se encontraba frente a un automóvil estacionado en la acera hablando con un joven que se veía visiblemente apenado.

―Lo siento muchísimo ―se disculpó.

―Está bien, sólo pensaba ir a la tienda, puedo demorarme ―respondió ella con una agradable sonrisa.

―Aún así…

―Tienes que llevar a tu abuelo a su reunión, no creo que le guste llegar tarde ―insistió Judy, consiguiendo que el joven asintiera derrotado, caminara hacia la puerta del edificio para recoger a su abuelo y lo bajara por la rampa de al lado de las escaleras.

―Suerte ―dijo ella despidiéndose al ver el automóvil partir con el veterano y su nieto.

Judy dejó escapar un suspiro pesado y se agachó para recoger su pala para nieve. Sin querer había limpiado el coche incorrecto, el suyo seguía oculto bajo la capa blanca que se acumuló durante la noche y que empeoró cuando el camión que limpia las calles pasó en la madrugada lanzando la nieve hacia los costados.

Bucky pensó que podría seguir su camino en silencio o en el peor de los casos intercambiando un saludo rápido, ella no se había percatado de su presencia, pero cuando vio a la mujer forcejeando inútilmente con un pequeño cepillo de plástico pegado al hielo del suelo su consciencia le obligó a acercarse. Ella dio un salto de sorpresa al ver como una mano aparecía a su costado y sin mayor esfuerzo despegaba el objeto del suelo.

―Gracias ―dijo, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Bucky sólo asintió en silencio el agradecimiento y se preparó para seguir su rumbo.

―¿Estás yendo a trabajar? ―preguntó Judy avanzando al espacio para estacionar que ahora se encontraba vacío para sacudir la placa de los vehículos adyacentes y ver cuál era el suyo―. Podría adelantarte si quieres, no me toma más de diez minutos desenterrar el carro y te evitas caminar.

Bucky pensó en negarse, pero una sola mirada a la vereda por la que debía de ir dejó claro que sería un tanto ilógico preferir avanzar sobre el hielo que aceptar la comodidad de un carro. Asintió con la cabeza y vio como ella se mostró bastante animada por su respuesta.

―Debes pensar que soy una despistada por haber limpiado el carro equivocado, pero en mi defensa el nieto del Sr. Johnson llegó ayer en la noche y tiene el mismo modelo y color que yo ―se defendió, consiente que debía verse como una tonta.

―Yo no he dicho nada ―replicó Bucky de inmediato, la verdad ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que la situación era realmente un tanto ridícula.

―Pero lo debes haber pensado ―comentó, comenzando a limpiar el techo de su automóvil.

Bucky observó por unos segundos y decidió que quizás debía de ayudarla, al final estaba ofreciéndose a llevarlo y él se encontraba parado a un metro mirando sin hacer nada. Pero para su sorpresa cuando se acercó ella lo miró bastante seria y apretó con fuerza el mango del cepillo para nieve que estaba utilizando.

―Yo puedo limpiarlo ―soltó casi a la defensiva.

―No podías levantar el cepillo ―puntualizó él, no muy seguro de por qué se permitió vocalizar la idea.

―Aún así, me niego a que un americano tenga que ayudarme a limpiar la nieve ¡Soy canadiense! Después voy a estar un paso más cerca de ir a tocarte la puerta para que me ayudes a abrir las ventanas de mi departamento cuando se congelan ―replicó un tanto espantada ante la idea.

―¿Para qué vas a abrir tus ventanas en invierno? ―Era una pregunta totalmente honesta, con la temperatura que la ciudad solía tener le resultaba ilógico que alguien considerara llenar su casa con el aire helado.

―Ventilar la casa obviamente, por eso la gente se enferma más en invierno, se encierran por meses sin dejar que el aire limpio entre al menos un par de veces ―explicó, dando un último empujón a la nieve que estaba sobre su auto―. Sólo queda limpiar las lunas ―comentó, tomando el pequeño cepillo que él le ayudó a recuperar para luego abrir una de las puertas y encender el motor.

Judy desenterró la mayor parte de su auto y decidió que era suficiente para poder salir, no necesitaba remover cada centímetro de nieve, sin el auto del nieto de Sr. Johnson ya tenía suficiente espacio para maniobrar. Bucky se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y fue recibido por la mujer que lo observaba con curiosidad.

―¿A dónde te llevo?

―Sigue tu ruta y yo me bajo cuando te desvíes ―dio como respuesta, notando que ella no parecía muy complacida.

―¿Conocías al Sr. Johnson? ―preguntó y al recibir una negativa silenciosa siguió hablando―. Es el vecino de mayor edad que tenemos, combatió en la Segunda Guerra, creo que estaba yendo a una reunión de veteranos.

Bucky no trató de mantener la conversación, si bien el tema no le traía malos recuerdos si lo llenaba de una extraña sensación de nostalgia y desesperación. Estaba perdido en el mundo moderno, pese a aparentar una edad joven sentía que aunque pudiera dejar de lado sus miedos jamás podría relacionarse adecuadamente con personas como Judy, sencillamente eran de mundos muy diferentes.

―Cierto, me había olvidado, tienes que darme tu número en caso de alguna emergencia ―soltó ella de improvisto.

―No tengo teléfono ―respondió ligeramente incómodo. No era la primera persona que le pedía esa información y en las otras ocasiones se había llevado un par de miradas de suma sorpresa que no le agradaron mucho. Debido a su tiempo bajo el control de HYDRA conocía los avances tecnológicos que ocurrieron desde los años cuarenta, pero con una óptica militarizada, aún no estaba familiarizado con los usos cotidianos de muchos artefactos.

―¿En serio? Bueno, entonces quizás tu cuenta en Facebook ―continuó y cuando él no respondió soltó una pequeña risa―. ¿Twitter? ¿Instagram? ¿LinkedIn? ―La expresión de confusión de Bucky la obligó a disminuir la velocidad y animarse a preguntar una vez más entre risas― ¿Tinder? ―Valía la pena probar.

―No, nada de eso ―respondió malhumorado―. ¿Te parece gracioso?

―Un poco ―confesó ella―. Hay poca gente que logra mantenerse fuera de las redes sociales, es todo un reto actualmente.

―No creo que sea tan difícil ―bufó él. El término redes sociales lo había escuchado y si no lo comprendía mal no era otra cosa que un montón de gente comunicándose a distancia en reemplazo de verdaderas relaciones.

―Toma ―ofreció Judy rebuscando en la guantera―. Mi tarjeta. Ese correo es el que uso para los trabajos de traducción, pero lo reviso constantemente.

Bucky recibió el objeto sin emitir sonido y lo guardó en su abrigo. Decidió mantenerse en silencio, se sintió confundido al percatarse de todo lo que había hablado esa mañana, quizás otra persona lo consideraría habitual, pero para él mantener una conversación medianamente normal no era parte de su realidad desde décadas atrás.

―Perdón, en serio que no me estaba riendo de ti, sólo que es un poco peculiar. La verdad es refrescante ver alguien que no ande consumido por la internet ―habló de forma sincera al notar que él parecía haberse ofendido.

―Aquí está bien ―interrumpió Bucky al momento en que ella dobló en una esquina que comenzaba a alejarse de su ruta. Cuando el automóvil se detuvo él se bajó dándole las gracias, sin permitirle a Judy seguir disculpándose.

 **. .**

Bucky regresó del trabajo y se encerró en su departamento. Su día había transcurrido de forma rutinaria si excluía el encuentro con su vecina en la mañana. Presentía que la vería pronto, cuando bajó del carro la dejó con las disculpas a medio pedir y dudaba que la mujer fuera a dejar el tema en paz. Los golpes en su puerta simplemente confirmaron su suposición, nadie aparte de Judy tenía razón para buscarlo esa noche.

Cuando abrió se encontró con la rubia esbozando una sonrisa y extendiéndole una caja de cartón.

―¿ _Timbits_? ―ofreció ella con cierto nerviosismo―. Tómalos como _Timbits_ de la paz, no me dejaste disculparme bien.

―No te tienes que disculpar ―respondió sin tomar la caja, no tenía idea que era un _Timbit_.

―Aún así, los compré para ti. Pasé por Tim Horton's y pensé que quizás como buen americano te has mantenido fiel a Starbucks y te estabas perdiendo de todo un mundo diferente ―explicó, insistiendo en que tomara la colorida caja―. Soy de Quebec, mis ancestros franceses exigen que no te deje a merced de donas desabridas y panes sin sabor.

―Sabes que no entiendo la mitad de lo que estás diciendo, ¿no? ―cuestionó él, a diferencia de sus compañeros de trabajo que ya habían decidido dejarlo en paz y consideraban que era extraño, Judy seguía actuando como si fuera un amigo de su escuela.

―Cómelos ―pidió, entregándole la caja―. Seguro que algún sabor te va a gustar, sólo míralos bien antes de comerlos así los reconoces cuando te animes a comprar, a mi me fascinan los de arándano ―explicó para luego retirarse con calma y despedirse de él antes de entrar a su departamento.

Bucky miró la caja y cerró la puerta. Judy no le incomodaba especialmente, ella no era el problema. Pese a que solía hablarle sus interacciones eran cortas y en ningún momento había tratado de ahondar en un tema para sacarle respuestas. Sin embargo no podía evitar querer que se mantuviera alejada; que no hubiera perdido el control hasta ese momento no significaba que estaba curado. Él lo sentía, el soldado aún se removía en su interior, esperando el momento preciso en que bajara sus defensas para salir.

Se sentó en la mesa donde solía pasar horas escribiendo sus recuerdos y decidió que no perdía nada probando lo que le había regalado. Resultó que los Timbits no eran otra cosa que una masa dulce redonda del tamaño de un bocado en diversos sabores.

* * *

 _ **Nota de autora:**_ _Me he demorado meses para esta actualización, pero más vale tarde que nunca xD Este capítulo no ha tenido a Bucky en mal estado, tampoco es que el hombre sufra todo el día, dado que sobrevivió en el periodo entre películas voy a asumir que como aquí trabajó y para eso tiene que ser capaz de ser medianamente funcional. Judy sigue sin saber nada de su vecino, pero igual sigue pensando que es bueno tener alguien joven viviendo en el edificio… claro que no esperaba que fuera de los que no tienen ninguna red social a su nombre :P_

 _Los Timbits son ricos, aunque cuando recién llegué a Canadá no tenía idea de qué eran ni quién era el "Timmy's" del que tanto hablaban xD_


	5. Capítulo 04

**El frío es el precio de la libertad**

 **Capítulo 04**

* * *

Después de un buen par de minutos Bucky consiguió poner en marcha una de las nuevas lavadoras que se habían instalado en el sótano del edificio. Cuando recién se mudó le tomó unas semanas animarse a dejar de lavar sus pocas prendas a mano y aprender a usar la versión moderna de uno de los aparatos que poca gente tenía a los inicios de los cuarenta y no eran ni la mitad de complejos. Pero según lo que le explicó la casera las lavadoras que había estado utilizado por un par de semanas eran viejas y los gastos de reparación terminaron volviéndose mayores que la adquisición de equipos más modernos.

No entendía cómo era que el resto de sus vecinos, todos de avanzada edad, estaban manejando el cambio. El decidió no ir a una junta donde les explicarían cómo utilizar la pantalla táctil que había reemplazado a los botones, pero dudaba que eso fuera suficiente para aprender correctamente, quizás les habían dado alguna cartilla con instrucciones exactas según sus necesidades.

Se distrajo un momento con el viento que golpeaba las pequeñas ventanas del lugar, la tormenta de nieve no estaba disminuyendo, sino al contrario, a cada minuto que pasaba el viento se volvía más fuerte. Maldijo en silencio y echó el detergente líquido en el compartimento adecuado. Había esperado desde la mañana a que el clima mejorara para poder salir a comprar comida, pero parecía que tendría que saltarse la cena por no prever mejor, aunque se sentía capaz de salir dudaba que las tiendas estuvieran abiertas. Su departamento tenía un refrigerador, pero él casi no lo usaba, siempre había preferido comprar pequeñas cantidades de carne y vegetales para prepararlos el mismo día, sin embargo su deseo de no abandonar un hábito tan antiguo lo dejó sin comida para pasar la tormenta.

―¿Aprovechando que estamos encerrados para lavar?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, sintió que alguien entraba al cuarto de lavado, pero no esperaba que se tratara de Judy.

―Me sorprende que no hayamos tenido problemas con la electricidad ―agregó ella, dejando su canasta con ropa sucia en frente de una de las lavadoras libres.

Bucky observó con cierta envidia como ella inició el ciclo de lavado sin siquiera prestar mucha atención a lo que estaba haciendo. No le gustaba sentirse lento, era capaz de recordar que siempre había destacado en las cosas que se proponía hacer y constantemente se jactaba de lo sencillo que era para él adaptarse a nuevas situaciones. Y sin embargo ahora se encontraba perdido, teniendo problemas para sentirse cómodo usando un electrodoméstico.

―¿Saliste por Navidad? ―preguntó Judy, impulsándose para quedar sentada sobre la mesa de doblado que se encontraba en medio de la habitación, separando las lavadoras de las secadoras―. Fui a buscarte por si querías acompañarme a una reunión, pero no te encontré ―explicó, visiblemente curiosa, era obvio que había asumido que se encontraba solo y que seguramente pasaría las festividades en su departamento.

―Salí ―asintió sin elaborar más. La verdad era que sí la sintió tocar la puerta tanto el veinticuatro como el veinticinco, pero se negó a responder temiendo que lo invitaría a pasar la celebración con ella o le traería algún regalo.

―¡Oh! ―articuló sin poder esconder su sorpresa―. Eso es bueno. ―Observó indecisa a su vecino, pese a que ya se conocían un poco él seguía actuando casi como si recién cruzaran palabras por primera vez―. ¿Tienes algo planeado para hoy? Una amiga iba a venir, pero me canceló por culpa de la tormenta y ahora tengo comida preparada que dudo mucho que me la vaya a poder terminar.

―Guárdala en el refrigerador ―ofreció como respuesta, pese a que había entendido que lo estaba invitando y que era sumamente oportuno dado que él ya se había resignado a no cenar nada esa noche.

―Podría, pero me esforcé en prepararla y la comida recalentada no sabe igual, además me serviría una opinión ―insistió, no quería pasar la noche sola luego de tanto trabajo en la cocina.

Bucky la observó indeciso por unos momentos. Tenía hambre y ella le estaba ofreciendo una solución a su problema inmediato, pero temía que aceptando le estaría dando a entender que le interesaba entablar algún tipo de amistad con ella o incluso algo más. Al menos en su juventud, ninguna mujer que viviera sola invitaría a un hombre soltero a cenar con ella por mero acto caritativo, pero sabía que las costumbres ya no eran las mismas y las cosas seguirían exactamente iguales entre ellos.

―Tengo que llevar mi ropa al departamento antes ―respondió, si quería ser capaz de no llamar la atención tenía que comenzar a actuar de forma medianamente normal.

―Claro, yo también tengo que terminar con esto. ―Judy dibujó una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Bucky le parecía agradable pese a que lo conocía poco y la comida podía ser un buen momento para ver si el hombre decidía mostrarse más abierto.

 **. .**

Parado frente a la puerta de su vecina, Bucky comenzó a tener dudas sobre si había tomado una buena decisión al aceptar cenar con ella. No sería la primera vez que se encontraba a solas con Judy, pero en las otras ocasiones podía optar por alejarse con relativa rapidez y sin llamar demasiado la atención, cosa que dudaba podría repetir estando dentro del departamento de ella.

Soltó un suspiro y tocó la puerta, iba a ser peor si se demoraba y Judy terminaba yendo a buscarlo a él. Se sintió aliviado cuando ella lo invitó a pasar y notó que llevaba la misma ropa que cuando bajó a la lavandería, eso al menos despejaba cualquier duda sobre si extendió la invitación con miras a algo más que sólo comer.

De inmediato sintió que había ingresado no sólo a un lugar para dormir y guardar pertenencias, que para él eso era su departamento, sino a un hogar. Pese a que era invierno la decoración en tonos claros le daba una sensación cálida al espacio y hacía que aparentara un mayor tamaño. De inmediato notó la ausencia de un comedor, incluso él conservó la mesa que vino con el departamento, pero Judy optó por tener sólo una sala de buen tamaño. Le pareció curioso, él recordaba las reuniones familiares y con amistades en su juventud alrededor de una mesa y había tenido la idea que vería algo similar.

―¿Quieres comer en la sala o en la cocina? ―preguntó ella.

―Me da igual ―contestó, no tenía idea qué acostumbraban las personas actuales.

―Mejor la cocina, siempre que llevo platos a la sala termino manchando la alfombra o el sillón.

―¿Por qué compraste muebles blancos entonces? ―cuestionó curioso, tratando de hablar y verse lo más normal posible.

―No son blancos ―replicó ella riendo un poco―, son color hueso.

―Yo los veo blancos ―insistió él, quizás no eran el tono más puro, pero eran blancos.

―Y mi pared es amarilla seguramente ―comentó ella con sarcasmo.

―Sí, es amarilla. ―No comprendía si estaba burlándose de él o tenía un problema para percibir colores.

―Es color maíz ―corrigió negando con la cabeza―. Jamás voy a entender porque muchos hombres sólo parecieran conocer veinticuatro colores.

Bucky prefirió no seguir hablando de colores, estaba convencido que si le decía que sus cojines eran verdes terminaría corrigiéndolo nuevamente, señalando que eran color pasto, pino o algo similar.

Se acercó a la encimera que dividía la cocina de la sala y notó de tres sillas altas guardadas en el espacio inferior. Cuando ella tomó una y la sacó para poder sentarse él la imitó aunque prefirió quedarse en el lado que daba la espalda a la sala, así podía poner un poco más de espacio entre ambos.

―¿Vino o cerveza? ―preguntó ella acercándose a su refrigerador―. También tengo coca cola o agua si gustas ―agregó rápido, no era bueno asumir que todo el mundo disfrutaba bebidas alcohólicas.

―Lo que tomes tú ―respondió, prefería una cerveza, pese a que el vino iba mejor con la comida, pero no pensaba arriesgarse a darle una idea errónea eligiendo la bebida equivocada.

―Vino entonces, sino la botella va acabar en el fondo de mi alacena hasta que me olvide que está ahí y termine comprando otra cuando vuelva a invitar a alguien.

Judy sirvió el vino y dejó la botella cerca, notando que Bucky estaba sentado sumamente derecho en un modelo de silla que ella sabía por experiencia no era la más cómoda. Era algo singular, el hombre no aparentaba cuidar mucho de su apariencia, pero la forma en que mantenía su cuerpo recto sin aparente incomodidad contrastaba mucho con la imagen de persona descuidada que proyectaba.

―Esta receta la vi en _Pinterest_ ―comentó ella al llevar a la mesa dos platos pequeños con unos cuantos camarones empanizados acompañados con salsa de guacamole.

Bucky ni se gastó en preguntar que era _Pinterest_ , prefirió centrar su atención en la comida. El plato que tenía en frente no era en absoluto como algo que él recordaba de su juventud, en realidad era más similar a un anuncio de comida. Los pequeños camarones, algo que de por sí sólo había probado una vez en su vida, se encontraban reposando sobre una espesa salsa verde que no era capaz de reconocer incluso luego de comenzar a comer.

―Hice casi un litro de guacamole, el casero es mucho mejor que el que venden en la tienda.

―¿Para qué hiciste tanto? ―preguntó, a menos que estuviera exagerando había preparado mucho más de lo que había servido.

―Estoy poniéndome al día con unas series y me encanta comerlo con doritos… o galletas, o pan, o solo ―respondió riendo.

Bucky asintió, pese a que era un sabor nuevo tenía que aceptar que le era agradable y podía comprender porque alguien lo usaría como acompañante para otras comidas.

―¿Todavía no te animas a entrar al mundo de la traducción?

―No. ―Seguía siendo consciente que podía ganar un buen dinero extra si la apoyaba, pero no lo necesitaba y no quería tender un puente entre ambos que los obligara a hablar más seguido.

―Piénsalo, me harías un favor. Estoy tomando unas clases de _Cree_ y me quitan algo de tiempo para las traducciones ―explicó, llevándose los platos vacíos de las entradas y comenzando a servir el plato principal.

―¿El idioma? ―No supo exactamente cómo accedió a esa información en su cerebro, pero estaba seguro que no era parte de los conocimientos de James.

―¡Sí! ―respondió ella emocionada y algo impresionada―. ¿Sabes hablarlo?

―No.

―Oh, pero al menos sabes que existe, eso es tan extraño ―comentó sin perder la emoción de su voz―. Hay varios dialectos, pero recién estoy tratando de decidir si voy a aventurarme por completo a aprender alguno o no.

―No creo que haya mucha gente que lo hable ―opinó Bucky. Sabía que ella hablaba inglés, francés y ruso, tres idiomas que millones de personas manejaban en su día a día.

―Es cierto, pero podría servirme si quiero competir por un puesto permanente como profesora de inglés o francés en un colegio, a veces hay niños que vienen de familias en donde esa es la legua que hablan en casa y tienen problemas para adaptarse a buen paso ―explicó, regresando con la comida.

Bucky la escuchó en silencio, los profesores que recordaba les hubiera importado poco tratar de hablar el idioma de un alumno que no manejara bien el inglés, es más, podía imaginar fácilmente que alguno mandaría a llamar a los padres para exigir que sólo usaran inglés en casa como forma de refuerzo, pese a que ellos estuvieran en la misma posición que su hijo. Cuando dirigió su atención a la comida se alivió al ver que podía reconocer lo que estaba frente a él, o al menos casi todo: salmón ahumado, puré de papas y algún vegetal verde alargado.

―No tienes que comerte los espárragos si no quieres ―habló ella al notar cómo los miraba.

―Están bien ―aseguró él y se llevó un pedazo a la boca para probarlo pese a que recién en ese momento se enteró que existían.

A Bucky le tocó vivir la Gran Depresión y eso borró cualquier rastro de exquisitez al comer. Si le ofrecían comida no iba a desperdiciarla sólo porque no era de su agrado o por ser algo nuevo con un sabor menos agradable que el guacamole. El pensamiento le hizo darse cuenta lo distinta que era la vida a comparación de lo que él tuvo que pasar, si bien había gente pobre, Norteamérica podía decir que su población en general tenía acceso a suficiente comida.

―¿Has pensado qué vas a hacer para año nuevo?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Bucky, pero se maldijo por no haber estado preparado para ella luego de que Judy tratara de ubicarlo para Navidad. Trató de pensar en una excusa creíble, pero antes de poder responder ella volvió a hablar.

―Voy a salir con unos amigos a una fiesta, podrías venir ―ofreció, tratando de no observarlo intensamente.

―No me gustan las fiestas. Mucha gente y ruido ―respondió, conteniendo una sonrisa triste que amenazaba con dibujarse en su rostro, a James le hubiera encantado asistir.

―No te culpo. A mí me gustan, pero incluso a veces tengo ganas de regresar a mi casa ―comentó Judy asintiendo, no pensaba que él iba a aceptar, pero al menos trató.

El celular de ella sonó en ese momento, tomando por sorpresa a Bucky al escuchar un fragmento musical en lugar de un simple sonido:

 _"Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do"_

Bucky levantó una ceja por la canción, la verdad le parecía que encajaba muy bien con la mujer, pero decidió no comentar nada cuando Judy se excusó al ver quien la estaba llamando, tomando una expresión cansada que contrastaba con el sonido de su celular.

―Mamá ―saludó tratando de sonar animada, pero Bucky sintió por primera vez un tono deshonesto en su voz―. ¿Cómo has estado?

Escuchó atento pese a que sabía que no debía y cada frase que escuchaba saliendo de la boca de ella estaba cargada con un falso entusiasmo. La conversación parecía ser sumamente normal, pero era obvio que Judy no estaba emocionada por estar hablando con su progenitora. Cuando cortó la llamada luego de unos minutos ella regresó a sentarse frente a él.

―No le gustó el no pasar Navidad en familia ―habló Judy cuando el silencio se volvió incómodo.

Bucky no se permitió indagar. En realidad se sentía incómodo que estuviera hablando de lo que era un problema familiar a todas luces.

―Mi hermano y yo viajamos a Quebec en Acción de Gracias para estar con ella y papá, pero tuvo una recaída durante la visita ―explicó jugando con el último pedazo de espárrago que quedaba en su plato―. Hace unos días tuvo otra y papá la internó antes de ir a visitar a mis abuelos a Labrador, se despertó sola y comenzó a hacer llamadas.

―¿Está bien? ―No sabía qué decir o preguntar, pero quedarse completamente callado le parecía una mala opción. Quería abandonar el departamento, pero no por las razones que temió inicialmente.

―Por ahora ―respondió y negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta qué estaba haciendo―. Perdón, te invito a comer y termino ventilando problemas familiares.

―No sabías que iba a llamar.

―Debí sospecharlo, con papá lejos era una opción ―suspiró con fuerza y tomó un trago de vino―. Mis papás se divorciaron cuando yo era bastante joven y papá se quedó con la custodia, pero siempre trató de mantener una relación con mamá… las festividades no suelen ser las mejores fechas.

Bucky asintió a lo último. No comprendía bien cuál fue el problema con la madre de Judy, pero era cierto que las fechas importantes podían ser duras cuando la familia no se encontraba cerca o habían problemas.

―¿Vas a querer llevarte un poco de salmón? Me va a sobrar una buena cantidad ―ofreció ella, tratando de dejar atrás la llamada de su madre.

* * *

 _ **Nota de autora:**_ _Las lavanderías pueden ser lugares para socializar… a menos que sean como yo y se regresen a su departamento mientras la máquina lava xD No planeo interiorizar mucho a Judy por la línea familiar, ella ya pasó la etapa en la que le tocó enfrentarse a su peor problema. Como todo ser humano su vida no ha sido perfecta, pero a diferencia de Bucky está en un momento en que ya aprendió a vivir con las cosas malas y que no la arrastren… cosa que en el caso de Bucky no es tan sencillo debido a que sus problemas son bastante más complicados y aún no ha tenido suficiente tiempo como para tratar de sanar aunque sea un poco._

 _El ringtone de Judy es "Happy" de Pharrell Williams :P_


	6. Capítulo 05

**El frío es el precio de la libertad**

 **Capítulo 05**

* * *

Cuando el frío comenzó a colarse en su departamento Bucky no le prestó mucha importancia, pero luego de cerca de una hora se dio cuenta que si la temperatura continuaba bajando iba a necesitar más que sólo un abrigo para mantenerse caliente. Se acercó a la calefacción para comprobar sus sospechas que el aparato había dejado de funcionar y no se trataba de alguna grieta en su departamento.

No tenía teléfono por lo que su única opción era ir a buscar a la Sra. Abbott para informarle sobre el desperfecto y rogar que pudiera llamar a alguien para que lo arreglara rápido. Sin embargo cuando llegó a la primera planta notó que varios de los residentes se encontraban saliendo del edificio en compañía de personas más jóvenes.

―Hijo, ¿has estado congelándote en tu departamento todo este tiempo? ―cuestionó la casera con preocupación―. Todo el sistema se ha malogrado y no hay forma que lo arreglen hoy, vas a tener que ir a pasar la noche con algún amigo, en el canal del clima informaron que va a haber una baja de temperatura fuerte en unas horas.

―¿No puedo quedarme? ―preguntó consternado, no quería tener que buscar un lugar donde quedarse.

―Claro que puedes, pero no lo recomendaría, va a hacer frío ―sugirió la mujer para luego soltar un suspiro―. ¿Qué pasa con los jóvenes? Ponen una cara de horror cuando les digo que vayan a quedarse con alguien, Judy tampoco quiere pasar la noche con algún amigo ―explicó llamando la atención de la mencionada, que se encontraba hablando con uno de los vecinos que pasarían la noche fuera, para comentarle que no se quedaría sola en el edificio.

―Puedes quedarte conmigo si quieres, nos podemos hacer compañía ―ofreció Judy con buen humor.

―Si la policía los encuentra mañana congelados no pienso hacerme responsable ―renegó la casera negando con la cabeza en desacuerdo.

―Es una exagerada ―opinó Judy cuando la mujer se alejó para terminar de atender al resto de inquilinos que estaban siendo casi evacuados por sus parientes o alguna amistad―. Mi departamento está bien preparado; las ventanas están cubiertas por plástico aislante, mis cortinas son pesadas, casi todo está alfombrado y traje mi calentador eléctrico que normalmente lo dejo en la sala de profesores del colegio.

―No quiero importunar ―replicó él, pero por la expresión que ella tenía sabía que rechazar la invitación iba a ser una batalla perdida.

―Mi sillón es cómodo ―agregó cuando comenzaron a subir las escaleras―. Aunque igual te recomendaría que trajeras tu abrigo, nunca se sabe qué tan frío se llegue a poner.

Judy no exageraba al decir que su departamento estaba preparado, si bien la temperatura era baja, no se comparaba con la que se sentía en el resto del edificio. Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él, Bucky vio como la mujer colocaba una especie de cojín alargado muy colorido en el piso para bloquear por completo la ranura del suelo.

―Lo hice cuando apoyé en una clase de manualidades en el colegio ―explicó con cierto orgullo, era la única cosa que había cosido en su vida.

―Sé que es.

Cuando él creció la calefacción no se encontraba al alcance de la mayoría de la población e incluso quienes podían acceder debían de tener cuidado ya que la fuente de energía solía ser carbón o madera. En la época más dura de la Gran Depresión su familia optó por aislar la vivienda lo más posible y utilizar el dinero que ahorraban para comida, por lo que bloquear las ranuras por donde el aire podía colarse no era nada nuevo para él.

―Entonces… ―habló ella dirigiéndose a la cocina―. ¿Netflix y papitas?

Bucky asintió, luego de un par de meses trabajando en la fábrica había logrado comprender que era algo que mucha gente solía hacer para pasar el rato cuando se quedaban en casa. Al momento en que se sentó en el sillón frente al televisor se dio cuenta que ya no se sentía incómodo en presencia de Judy, con el paso de las semanas se había acostumbrado a ella. Quizás se debía a que la mujer no había tratado de ahondar en su pasado o el que ella hablara mucho compensaba lo poco que él decía y les permitía tener algo cercano a una conversación normal. Sin embargo el miedo no había disminuido, más bien temía llegar a sentirse demasiado cómodo al punto de bajar la guardia y que ella viera algo que no debía.

Aún tenía pesadillas, pero estas comenzaban a distanciarse entre ellas, ya no eran tan frecuentes como cuando recién recuperó control sobre su cuerpo y mente. En sus sueños seguía reviviendo los horribles crímenes que realizó como el Soldado de Invierno y cada vez era capaz de armar mejor el rompecabezas de memorias desordenadas que llenaban su cerebro. Pero lo que aún le ocasionaba una mayor angustia eran sus recuerdos de James, esa era una vida que no podría recuperar y le dolía en el alma, porque era capaz de reconocer que pese a todas las complicaciones había sido un hombre feliz.

―¿No vas a contestar? ―preguntó Bucky cuando sintió por tercera vez el celular de Judy y ella sólo atinó a mirar la pantalla en donde aparecía el número sin contestar.

―No ―respondió, tratando de sonar lo más natural posible―. Es mi mamá, hablé con ella en la mañana, no deja de disculparse por las llamadas de después de Navidad.

Bucky no comentó nada, aún no comprendía cuál era el problema con la señora, pero era Febrero y le parecía curioso que estuviera disculpándose por algo que sucedió a finales del año anterior.

―Mi mamá tiene un problema con el alcohol y la depresión. ―No estaba segura qué tan correcto era compartir la información con Bucky, pero sentía que necesitaba liberar algo de la tensión que su situación familiar le provocaba y hablar le servía―. Por momentos pareciera que realmente está logrando una recuperación, pero siempre recae y este año fue bastante fuerte.

Bucky asintió, comprendiendo un poco más la situación, pero siéndole difícil imaginar una madre con ese tipo de problemas, divorciada y que aún estuviera en la vida de sus hijos. No pensaba juzgar, pese a que si fuera él quien tuviera un padre viviendo esos problemas jamás se hubiera mudado lejos como Judy lo había hecho. Aunque podía imaginar que su vecina no tendría la actitud tan alegre y positiva en el día a día si tuviera a su madre a una distancia corta, quizás simplemente se alejó para no hundirse con ella. Eso era algo que podía comprender, no todos los problemas se podían solucionar y a veces la única opción era alejarse lo más posible.

―Ya es algo tarde ―comentó Judy, decidiendo que era mejor no atormentar más a Bucky con sus problemas―. Quédate con las mantas por si baja más la temperatura, yo voy a terminar una traducción antes de acostarme.

Cuando ella se retiró a su habitación, Bucky apagó las luces y se recostó en el sofá boca arriba. Cerró los ojos tratando de dormir, pero el nuevo ambiente no le permitía relajarse pese a que trataba de convencerse que era seguro estar ahí. Logró conciliar el sueño, pero su dañado cerebro decidió que era una buena ocasión para hacerle revivir uno de los tantos horribles recuerdos reprimidos de su vida como el Soldado que ocurrió en una fría noche como en la que se encontraba.

Se vio ingresando a un pequeño departamento a través de una ventana, no tenía control alguno sobre sus acciones, pero presentía lo que iba a ocurrir pese a que no tenía memoria del evento. Avanzó sin provocar el más leve sonido a pesar de su notable musculatura y el peso extra que llevaba gracias a su brazo de metal. Abrió con cautela la primera puerta que encontró e ingresó sin perder el ritmo, acercándose hasta llegar al costado de una cama en donde dormía una pequeña niña completamente ajena a la sentencia de muerte que pesaba sobre su cabeza. Bucky trató de cerrar los ojos, de no ver, pero le era imposible, tal y como las veces anteriores que revivía momentos de su vida como el agente más letal de HYDRA, iba a tener que ver todo lo que hizo.

El cuello de la pequeña se quebró con una terrorífica facilidad y sin inmutarse su cuerpo siguió su camino, dirigiéndose a la habitación del frente en donde descansaba un muchacho que por su apariencia estaba acercándose a la edad de abandonar el hogar de sus padres. El joven llegó a abrir los ojos para ver la silueta de su asesino, pero tal y como su hermana la vida lo abandonó con rapidez, quizás de haber sido unos meses mayor se hubiera salvado de estar presente esa noche.

Por último ingresó a la alcoba de los padres. Se encargó de la mujer con asombrosa velocidad, pero permitió que el esposo despertara y viera lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sus órdenes habían sido claras; eliminar a toda la familia de un científico que se sospechaba sustrajo información clasificada de la organización con miras a venderla a un buen postor y encargarse de él luego de que viera lo que sus acciones ocasionaron.

El hombre reconoció al Soldado de Invierno y aterrorizado trató de huir. Vio las puertas abiertas en los cuartos de sus hijos y se tropezó debido a la impresión al momento de darse cuenta que no sólo iba a morir sino que fue el causante de la muerte de sus seres queridos.

Bucky trató en vano de alejarse de la escena, se sentía asqueado de sus acciones y de su completa incapacidad para detenerse, sabía que en el momento en que ocurrió ese evento su cuerpo ni siquiera dudo al momento de matar a la pequeña niña. Quería gritar, ordenarle al Soldado que se detuviera, pero era incapaz. Estaba a merced de su propia debilidad, porque en el fondo de su ser se culpaba a sí mismo por todo, no había excusa que valiera para el camino de muertes que dejó a su paso.

Vio como su cuerpo avanzó hasta el marco de la puerta de la habitación principal y extendió su brazo con una pistola con silenciador en la mano para acertar una bala en el cráneo de la última vida que tomaría esa noche.

―¡Bucky!

El grito lo devolvió a la realidad de golpe. Notó a Judy arrodillada junto a él con una expresión que dejaba claro que decirle que había tenido una simple pesadilla no iba a convencerla. Sintió una ola de sudor empapar su cuerpo y un temblor incontrolable recorrer cada uno de sus músculos.

―¿Necesitas algo? ―preguntó ella, eso era más útil que perder el tiempo averiguando si estaba bien cuando era obvio que no lo estaba.

―Agua ―pidió, más que para saciar su sed para alejarla de él.

No tenía idea cómo había logrado controlar su cuerpo para no lanzarle un golpe al momento de su brusco despertar o durante la pesadilla, sin dudas debía de haber estado revolviéndose en el sillón. Se puso de pie sin darle oportunidad de que regresara y avanzó hasta la puerta con la intención de volver a su departamento, ya estaba amaneciendo y seguro en unas horas repararían la calefacción en el edificio, podía aguantar hasta que eso sucediera.

―Bucky…

―Estoy bien ―soltó tratando de sonar lo más convincente, pero el tono de su voz revelaba su verdadero estado―. Sólo necesito estar solo ―agregó antes de salir y dejar a Judy con un vaso de agua en la mano y miles de preguntas.

* * *

 _ **Nota de autora:**_ _Ya era hora de volver a dejar ver que Bucky no anda bien. Ha mejorado un poco en cómo interacciona, al menos con Judy, pero eso no quita que aún tenga un largo camino por recorrer. El Soldado no va a ir a ningún lado y este fue un recordatorio para Bucky, y uno bueno en medio de todo, bien pudo haberla golpeado o matado si se levantaba sin percatarse dónde estaba._


	7. Capítulo 06

**El frío es el precio de la libertad**

 **Capítulo 06**

* * *

Bucky llevaba una semana evadiendo a Judy luego del brusco despertar del día en que se quedó a dormir en su sillón. No quería darle explicaciones, menos volver a tener que enfrentarse a la mirada de preocupación e incluso pena que ella le dio a la mañana siguiente cuando se cruzaron al salir de sus departamentos. Sabía que no podría evitarla para siempre a menos que se mudara, pero necesitaba más tiempo para prepararse y poder afrontar lo que sin dudas iba a ser un momento muy incómodo en el que se vería obligado a mentir.

Dirigió la mirada al cielo nocturno, llevaba horas sentado en frente de la ventana, como si una pequeña parte de él tuviera la esperanza que obtendría algún tipo de respuesta divina. No deseaba ser normal, no era tan inocente como para creer que todo lo que había hecho y vivido podía desaparecer, lo único que deseaba era recuperar el control y poder volver a confiar en sí mismo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, lamentando su descuido, jamás debió de haber aceptado el ofrecimiento de Judy. La confianza que poco a poco había recuperado al ver que podía interactuar con ella y aparentar estar bien la perdió por completo al ver que había quedado tan expuesto por culpa de una pesadilla.

«No importa, en unas semanas comienza la primavera» Tenía que recordar su plan inicial, él no pensaba quedarse en Winnipeg, su objetivo era llegar a Europa del este y perderse entre la población. Canadá era algo pasajero, si se quedaba eventualmente lo localizarían.

Las fuertes luces de un costoso auto provocaron que desviara su atención hacia la calle frente al edificio. Estaba a punto de decidir irse a dormir cuando notó que del vehículo bajó Judy con bastante rapidez. Vio extrañado como la mujer cruzó imprudentemente por la mitad de la calle sin siquiera mirar a los lados y como el conductor se apresuró en alcanzarla, hablándole mientras trataba de mantenerle el paso. Por la ropa que ambos llevaban parecía que habían salido a cenar a algún restaurante de cierta categoría.

Bucky frunció las cejas, era consciente que su vecina era sociable, pero no se había puesto a pensar en que al ser soltera y joven seguramente tenía citas. Él la hubiera invitado a salir si aún fuera James Barnes, de eso estaba bastante convencido, Judy era una mujer atractiva, del tipo que no hubiera escapado de la atención del sargento. Entre sus memorias entrecortadas pudo rescatar imágenes de él divirtiéndose en bailes con diversas muchachas, siempre gozó de popularidad entre las mujeres, pero el uniforme lo volvió aún más atractivo para las féminas.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos cambiaron de dirección cuando notó lo incómoda que ella se veía. Su lenguaje corporal la delataba; llevaba las manos cerca de su pecho sosteniendo fuertemente su cartera y su cuerpo se inclinaba en dirección contraria a la de su acompañante en un intento por mantener distancia. Por el contrario, el hombre se mostraba emocionado e incluso ansioso, completamente ajeno al estado de ella.

Los perdió de vista cuando se acercaron a la entrada del edificio y se extrañó cuando varios minutos después no vio a nadie regresar al automóvil, sino más bien escuchar a Judy hablando en el corredor.

―Sólo necesito dormir un poco.

―Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche ―ofreció una voz masculina.

Eso captó la atención de Bucky que realmente no esperaba que Judy acabara en la puerta de su departamento con el que parecía ser la fuente de su incomodidad.

―No hay problema, ve a tu casa, yo me voy a acostar de frente ―insistió ella, su tono de voz dejaba claro que estaba pensando cómo librarse del hombre sin hacer un escándalo y acabar llamando la atención de todos los vecinos.

Bucky dudó unos momentos sobre cómo proceder. Podía dejar que ella se manejara sola o podía actuar conforme a lo que pensaba era correcto y salir a ayudarla. Él había sido bien educado y apoyar a una mujer en esa situación era lo que James hubiera hecho, pero no quería exponerse a una pelea y que el Soldado aflorara pese a que estaba totalmente convencido que la cita de Judy no iba a ser un reto.

―Vamos ―insistió el hombre―. ¿Acaso no lo pasamos bien?

―Claro… ―replicó ella forzando la respuesta, quería evitar una discusión todo lo posible―. Pero ahora necesito dormir.

―No pagué por la cena para que me ignores ―soltó el acompañante indignado, comenzando a levantar la voz―. ¿Crees que aguanté tu parloteo incesante porque eres interesante?

En ese momento que Bucky decidió intervenir. Su mente procesó rápidamente los posibles escenarios y todos ellos acababan con Judy lastimada o con la policía tocándole la puerta para tomar su declaración luego de que ella consiguiera librarse a la fuerza de su insistente cita. Ninguna de las alternativas le parecieron tentadoras; estimaba lo suficiente a su vecina como para no poder cruzarse de brazos y lo último que necesitaba era un oficial de la ley en el edificio que de casualidad lo reconociera.

Abrió la puerta y avanzó un paso para salir al corredor, notando de inmediato la expresión de alivio y sorpresa de Judy. Dirigió su atención al acompañante de su vecina: un hombre rubio, alto y posiblemente atractivo, aunque él no comprendía cómo el cabello largo sujeto en una cola había ganado aceptación en la apariencia masculina formal.

―¿Sucede algo? ―cuestionó con fastidio la cita de Judy.

Bucky no respondió, ¿qué se suponía que iba a decir? «Que sí tienes un problema» le recalcó su subconsciente, pero no se vio en capacidad de expresarlo. En ese momento Judy corrió a su lado y se refugió detrás de él sin decir una palabra, pero su mirada dejaba ver lo agradecida que se encontraba por su oportuna aparición.

―¿En serio? ―prosiguió el hombre al ver la reacción de ella, pero pese a que se mostraba molesto no dio señales de querer acercarse a Bucky―. Esto me pasa por aceptar salir con cualquier mujer desesperada ―espetó hiriente antes de darse la vuelta para retirarse, pese a que se encontraba en forma no podía compararse con el físico del hombre que se encontraba entre él y la que fue su cita.

Bucky observó en silencio como el rubio se retiró y cuando estuvo convencido que no lo volvería a ver por esa noche dirigió su atención hacia Judy.

―¿Por qué dejaste que entrara al edificio? ―preguntó serio.

―Se auto invitó ―contestó ella bajando la mirada, apenada y a la vez molesta consigo misma―. No quería hacer una escena en la entrada cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Bucky negó con la cabeza en silencio y por primera vez en los meses que llevaba en Winnipeg no se sintió como la persona que no sabía manejar una situación. Al menos algo no había cambiado, los hombres desesperados seguían actuando igual, incomodando con sus avances agresivos y haciendo oídos sordos a cualquier queja. No era algo bueno por supuesto, pero era extrañamente agradable encontrarse con una situación en la que sentía conocía.

―Primera y última vez que salgo con alguien de _Tinder_ ―masculló Judy―. Sabía que era una mala idea, todo el mundo tiene una historia de horror para compartir.

―¿Sabías que podía ir mal? ―cuestionó sin comprender.

―¡No! ―aclaró ella sin perder el tiempo―. Luke parecía decente en su perfil; exitoso agente de bienes raíces, activo en el gimnasio, parte de un club de deportes de invierno, alto, quijada fuerte, de ojos azules, ya sabes, buen partido en papel ―explicó avergonzada al percatarse que obviando la diferencia en el color de cabello y la expresión del rosto, Luke y Bucky podían ser descritos de forma muy parecida en el aspecto físico―. No estaba muy segura si salir con él o no, normalmente salgo con chicos que he conocido previamente, pero una amiga me convenció de darle una oportunidad.

Él no respondió, sólo mantuvo la mirada fija sobre ella tratando de comprender cómo la mujer había dejado de lado el sentido común por la insistencia de una amistad. Eso y el que permitiera que Luke la acompañara hasta la puerta de su departamento en lugar de deshacerse de él en la entrada aunque hubiera significado despertar a algún vecino.

―Era un cretino, no paró de hablar de lo importante que era en su trabajo y lo mucho que ganaba ―prosiguió Judy desahogándose―. Debí de irme a mitad de la cena, pero me pareció de mal gusto y no quería tener que llamar un taxi para regresar, así que decidí aguantarlo hasta el final, no pensé que iba a ponerse demandante.

―Ve a descansar ―sugirió Bucky, no tenía por qué justificarse con él.

―Sí ―asintió ella, viendo como su vecino regresaba a su departamento sin decir nada más―. ¡Bucky! ―llamó de improvisto, recuperando su atención―. Gracias.

* * *

 _ **Nota de autora:**_ _Capítulo corto para mostrar que Judy tiene vida social (aunque no la suelo seguir con la cámara cuando no está con Bucky) y que Bucky pese a todo lo que ha vivido no es una mala persona y aún hay cosas de James en él. No está enamorado de Judy, tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para pensar en eso, pero su vecina lo trata bien y le ha servido para interactuar un poco como práctica, así que le tiene estima._


	8. Capítulo 07

**El frío es el precio de la libertad**

 **Capítulo 07**

* * *

A primera vista Bucky podía decir que su relación con Judy retomó el camino que llevaba previo a la desafortunada pesadilla que sufrió el día que se quedó a dormir en el sillón de ella. Luego que la ayudara con su desagradable cita, la mujer había vuelto a tratar de acercársele activamente sin hacer mención a ninguno de los dos eventos y eso para él era perfecto. Sin embargo le era imposible no percatarse del cambio de actitud, pese a que ella trataba de disimularlo. Antes hablaban cuando se encontraban al salir o llegar a sus casas o por algún evento inusual, en cambio en las últimas semanas se la había cruzado con más frecuencia y sabía que no era por mera casualidad.

No comprendía cómo había ocurrido, ni por qué una joven atractiva, con una vida tranquila y sin mayores preocupaciones se fijaría en alguien como él. Su sueldo de la fábrica le alcanzaba para sobrevivir sin ningún tipo de lujo, era extremadamente reservado y poco conversador y si eso no bastaba para mantener a distancia a cualquier mujer, su apariencia descuidada no era en absoluto algo positivo. Pero pese a todo eso Judy había comenzado a tratar de pasar más tiempo con él, ya sea tratando de salir a la misma hora y ofrecerle acercarlo a la parada del bus o invitándolo a ver alguna película con ella luego del trabajo. Bucky no sabía qué hacer al respecto fuera de agradecer en silencio que Judy no presionara con algún intento de acercamiento físico o una declaración abierta de interés.

Su plan no había cambiado, aún pretendía conseguir un trabajo en un barco pesquero que le sirviera como inicio para llegar a Europa del Este. Sin embargo no estaba buscando ese empleo activamente, Winnipeg había sido su hogar por los últimos cinco meses y a pesar de los problemas su situación era mucho mejor de lo que había anticipado en un primer momento. Sabía que debía irse, que no era sabio ponerse cómodo, pero la rutina y el tener a alguien con quien interactuar le daban cierta sensación de normalidad y le costaba hacerse a la idea de dejarlo atrás.

―Es una pena que no planeen venir a Winnipeg ―comentó Judy desanimada mientras manejaba de regreso al edificio en compañía de Bucky.

La mujer llevaba un buen rato quejándose sobre cómo la ciudad no estaba entre los planes de concierto de _Postmodern Jukebox_ , un grupo que se dedicaba a tocar canciones modernas con ritmo de décadas pasadas que se volvió popular subiendo videos a _YouTube._ Esa música era de lo poco que Bucky se sentía a gusto escuchando y Judy se había percatado. Pensaba que quizás podía invitarlo a ir a un concierto con ella, pero estaba convencida que iba a ser imposible que él aceptara a menos que se tratara de algo que le agradara lo suficiente como para tentarlo y hasta ese momento los integrantes de ese grupo eran los únicos músicos vivos que parecían gustarle.

―No mucha gente debe de conocerlos aquí ―respondió él tras los breves instantes que le tomó pensar una respuesta adecuada. Se había impuesto el reto de tratar de participar más activamente en las conversaciones, iba a necesitarlo si no deseaba llamar la atención cuando iniciara su viaje.

―Quizás el próximo año vengan, podríamos ir ―ofreció ella luego de suspirar derrotada.

Bucky no supo cómo responder a eso. No quería decirle que pensaba irse, pero tampoco se sentía bien alimentando falsas esperanzas, más cuando reconocía que la invitación iba más allá de una salida entre amigos.

―¿Estás ocupado en la noche? ―preguntó ella―. Tengo un par de oraciones de una traducción que me están matando, sé que no eres traductor, pero me serviría una segunda opinión antes que decida lanzar una moneda y lo deje a la suerte.

―Mañana ―ofreció él ante el pedido. No pensaba exponerse a otra situación similar a la que los dejó sin hablarse por cerca de una semana, cada vez que iba a casa de Judy se preparaba bien el día anterior y sólo se quedaba por periodos cortos.

Ella asintió satisfecha y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, iban a pasos de bebé, pero confiaba en que eventualmente Bucky se abriría con ella.

 **. .**

El sonido de una sirena lo despertó de golpe en la madrugada. El silencio de la noche fue roto al interior del edificio con múltiples voces que señalaban que debían apurarse en subir las escaleras. Antes de que Bucky pudiera tomar control de su cuerpo, una ola de adrenalina lo inundó y le obligó a ponerse de pie violentamente. Con su mente nublada por el brusco despertar sólo fue capaz de temer lo peor: lo habían encontrado y estaban a punto de tratar de capturarlo.

No iba a dejar que eso ocurriera, no le importaba si se trataba de HYDRA, S.H.I.E.L.D o las fuerzas del orden locales. Se acercó a la ventana pensando escapar por ahí, pero el reflejo de las luces de la sirena le hizo reconsiderar siquiera abrir un poco las cortinas, su departamento daba a la calle principal, ese camino debía estar bloqueado y estaría demasiado expuesto.

Optó por su segunda opción, la que sabía sería la ruta más complicada. Abrió la puerta preparado para recibir un ataque, pero parecía que no lo estaban esperándolo aún. Estuvo a un paso de aprovechar la oportunidad, pero se detuvo un instante para dirigirse hacia la única mesa de su departamento y empaquetar de forma rápida las libretas en las que había estado volcando cada recuerdo de sus fragmentadas memorias. Con sus únicas posesiones de valor salió con asombrosa velocidad del departamento y tomó las escaleras con dirección al techo, listo para huir y desaparecer.

 **. .**

A Judy le tomó varios minutos decidirse levantarse de la cama y salir a ver qué estaba ocurriendo en el edificio. No era la primera vez que una ambulancia llegaba de improvisto, la mayoría de los inquilinos eran personas mayores proclives a accidentes y enfermedades, pero el alboroto que estaba sintiendo era algo nuevo. Algo somnolienta y envuelta en una bata de noche que se asemejaba mucho a un kimono corto, se aventuró al exterior de su departamento.

No le tomó más de un minuto darse cuenta que algo había ocurrido con el Sr. Johnson, la puerta de su departamento se encontraba abierta y aunque no se podía ver al viejo veterano, parte del personal de emergencia que había acudido se encontraba hablando con la casera en lo que parecía ser un intento por comunicarse con algún familiar del hombre. Por lo poco que logró escuchar entre el resto de inquilinos, el anciano había sufrido una fuerte caída sobre una mesa de vidrio cuando trató de ir al baño sin usar su silla de ruedas.

Comprendía que siendo una persona mayor una ambulancia era necesaria, pero habían acudido dos, sumadas a un camión de bomberos y una patrulla de policía. Era un despliegue mayor para atender una simple caída, independiente de la fragilidad del herido.

―Uno de los bomberos comentó que tuvo que cerrar la conexión de gas ―susurró una vecina que llevaba el cabello lleno de ruleros.

Judy la observó extrañada, quizás el Sr. Johnson había ocasionado algunos daños a su departamento durante su caída, aunque le costaba imaginarlo, el hombre tenía muy poca movilidad.

Cuando el anciano fue retirado en una camilla, Judy decidió que no servía de nada quedarse a escuchar las especulaciones hechas por sus vecinos, ya en la mañana se acercaría a hablar con la Sra. Abbott, ella debía estar más enterada. Dejó atrás los cuchicheos y susurros subiendo por las escaleras de regreso a su departamento con toda la intención de regresar de inmediato a la cama. Sin embargo a unos pasos de su destino se dio cuenta de algo singular; la puerta de su vecino estaba entreabierta.

―¿Bucky? ―llamó acercándose despacio―. ¿Bucky? ―insistió al no recibir respuesta alguna y percatarse que la luz del interior estaba encendida.

Colocó la mano derecha en la puerta para abrirla por completo, pero se detuvo luego de empujarla unos pocos centímetros. Nunca había entrado a ese departamento y sabía que Bucky era un hombre sumamente reservado que seguramente no recibiría con buenos ojos una invasión a su privacidad. Sin embargo el no recibir respuesta le preocupó, quizás había sido un simple descuido, pero él no se mostraba con un hombre despreocupado en ese aspecto.

Decidió terminar de abrir la puerta y volver a llamar a su vecino. Cuando no recibió respuesta se aventuró al interior del pequeño departamento y notó de inmediato que Bucky no había decorado el lugar en absoluto. Los pocos muebles eran viejos y si la memoria no le fallaba eran los que la Sra. Abbott ofrecía a los inquilinos que deseaban el lugar amueblado.

Dio un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a la puerta del baño, pero con un sencillo vistazo al interior confirmó que el departamento se encontraba completamente vacío. Consideró sus opciones pensando que lo mejor que podía hacer era salir, cerrar la puerta detrás de ella y estar atenta a cuando sintiera a Bucky regresar para explicarle. Pero antes de poner en marcha su idea se percató de la presencia de una maceta que reconoció de inmediato, se trataba de la hiedra inglesa que le regaló el día que fue a presentarse.

―Sigues viva ―susurró sonriendo un poco al acercarse a la ventana donde se encontraba la planta y ver con agrado que se encontraba en muy buen estado. No sabía si era porque Bucky la había estado cuidando con esmero o simplemente el vendedor había tenido razón y era casi imposible poder matarla aunque uno se olvidara que de ella.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―cuestionó Bucky con voz rasposa, sobresaltando a la mujer.

―¡Bucky! Casi me matas del susto ―soltó ella llevándose una mano al pecho.

Él sólo la miró de forma intensa en espera de que se fuera, en realidad no le interesaba saber qué hacía en su departamento, necesitaba aislarse del mundo y no iba a poder hacerlo con ella ahí. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad detenerse a la mitad de su huída y convencerse que estaba malinterpretando la razón por la que el edificio había sido el objetivo de los vehículos con sirenas. Desde el techo, segundos antes de dar un salto a la edificación vecina, divisó que los vehículos que ocasionaban el ruido eran solamente dos ambulancias, un camión de bomberos y una patrulla de policía. Nadie trataría de atraparlo con tan pocos efectivos aunque se tratara de personal encubierto.

―Tu puerta estaba abierta y no respondías ―contestó ella sin pasar por alto los músculos sumamente tensos en el cuello de él―. Entré a ver si estaba todo bien, como no te vi cerca del departamento del Sr. Johnson creí que quizás habías dejado la puerta abierta por error y te habías ido. Justo estaba a punto de salir y cerrarla.

―No deberías estar aquí ―le reclamó elevando el tono de voz y apretando su puño metálico.

―Perdón…

―¡Vete! ―gritó Bucky golpeando la pared al sentir que iba a perder el control, no podía tener compañía cuando se encontraba en ese estado.

Judy dio un salto hacia atrás asustada al escucharlo y sobre todo al ver la abolladura que acababa de ocasionar en la pared que conectaba sus departamentos sin mostrar mayor esfuerzo.

―Vete ―repitió él bajando el tono de su voz al momento en que notó la sombra del miedo asomándose en los ojos de ella―. No quiero hacerte daño…

―Bucky… ―llamó tratando de recuperar la compostura―. Déjame ayudarte ―ofreció al reconocer por primera vez que su vecino tenía problemas más profundos de lo que había sospechado luego de la pesadilla que tuvo en su departamento. Sabía que peleaba día a día contra algo, pero no había logrado percatarse de la magnitud hasta ese momento.

―No entiendes, nadie puede ayudarme ―susurró más para sí mismo que con intención de ser escuchado por Judy.

―Lo sé, sé que posiblemente no entienda ―asintió ella en voz baja. Claro que no comprendía lo que le ocurría, posiblemente aunque él le explicara seguiría sin poder ponerse en su lugar, ella jamás había sentido lo que significaba ser atormentada o traicionada por su propia mente. Conocía las señales debido a su madre; los cambios de humor radicales y malos despertares no le eran algo nuevo, pero pese a todo eso nunca logró entender por completo lo que ocurría al interior de su progenitora ni la pelea cuesta arriba que parecía que jamás ganaría―. Pero aún así puedo apoyarte si en algún momento necesitas a alguien, no tienes que estar siempre solo.

Él la miró con curiosidad y esbozó una sonrisa triste. No importaba cuan buenas fueras sus intenciones ni cuánto esfuerzo le inyectara a lo que ofrecía, ella no podía ayudarlo.

* * *

 _ **Nota de autora:**_ _Este capítulo ocurre a finales de Abril, ¿alguien sabe qué evento del MCU debería ocurrir ahora que comienza Mayo? Con Bucky las cosas van bien por momentos y mal por otros, pero considero que es lo más realista que puedo presentar. El Bucky de Civil War sigue mal, pero se le ve comprando sus higos como persona normal, eso quiere decir que al menos puede aparentar por momentos y con el fic quiero que se vea un poco que esos dos aspectos conviven._

 _Bucky no salió huyendo al final porque pese a que las sirenas de emergencia activaron todas sus alarmas, tampoco es que haya habido un regimiento de carros policiales y pudo darse cuenta de eso a tiempo. Judy es una chica con suerte, si se hubiera cruzado con Buck cuando estaba alterado las dos únicas opciones eran que la ignorara por completo o que le hiciera algún daño en su intento de escape._

 _Este fic está cerca de acabar, si tendrá segunda parte donde realmente pueda explorar una posibilidad de romance como se debe (Y no sólo un "crush" unilateral) va a depender de cómo el MCU presente a Bucky en sus próximas entregas._


	9. Capítulo 08

**El frío es el precio de la libertad**

 **Capítulo 08**

* * *

No importaba que no tuviera internet, televisor o radio propios, las noticias sobre los _Avengers_ eran imposibles de evitarse. En la fábrica donde trabajaba no se hablaba de otra cosa desde el lunes en la mañana cuando llegaron los reportes sobre la batalla que se dio entre _Hulk_ y _Iron Man_ en Johannesburgo el día anterior. Hasta ese momento el grupo había sido aclamado como héroes, incluso después de la caída de S.H.I.E.L.D, pero la devastación en la ciudad sudafricana sembró miedo inmediato en una parte sustancial de la población. La situación no mejoró en absoluto cuando continuaron las noticias sobre un combate en Seúl donde un grupo de robots, creados por Tony Stark, participaron en una pelea contra el Capitán América y otros humanos con poderes.

Bucky no quería enterarse qué estaba ocurriendo con Steve, ni tampoco deseaba tener que escuchar como un grupo no tan pequeño de sus compañeros de trabajo consideraba que el Capitán era una especie de monstruo hambriento por revivir sus momentos de gloria generando conflictos. Ellos no lo conocían, no eran capaces de ver que debajo del exterior casi perfecto que proyectaba como el Capitán América, Steve era aún el muchacho amable y sencillo, incluso ingenuo que se crió en Brooklyn. Steve no había cambiado realmente, eso le quedó claro cuando estuvo a punto de convertirse una víctima más del Soldado sólo por no querer enfrentársele luego de haber conseguido neutralizar la amenaza de los _Helicarriers_.

El ambiente en Winnipeg se había vuelto casi insoportable. Le era muy difícil ignorar las noticias sobre su antiguo amigo y constantemente los otros trabajadores trataban de averiguar su opinión sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. También se sentía sumamente ansioso, temía que debido a que los _Avengers_ estaban en boca de todos, alguien sería capaz de asociarlo con el Soldado de Invierno y delatarlo con los soldados que habían sido desplegados. Las fuerzas militares estaban por todo Canadá para controlar posibles focos de violencia que pudieran presentarse debido a los intentos de un hacker oportunista que estaba tratando de acceder a los códigos nucleares americanos.

Sus planes de conseguir trabajo en un barco se encontraban paralizados debido al caos del momento, pero ya había aplicado en persona con una agencia de empleo que con sólo verlo se convencieron que por su físico sería una muy buena adquisición para cualquier equipo en alta mar. Las dudas que pudo haber tenido respecto a si debía de irse se despejaron por completo luego de encontrar a Judy en su departamento un par de días antes y perder el control por un instante. Era un peligro si se quedaba, no quería dañarla y sabía que era un escenario que llegaría a darse si seguían interactuando. La soledad era la única alternativa lógica, no debía volver a permitirse entablar amistad con nadie más cuando lograra alejarse lo suficiente de todos los grupos que podrían tratar de usarlo.

Una serie de golpes constantes en su puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y lo pusieron en alerta. Vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que era de madrugada.

―¡Bucky!

Reconoció la voz de Judy y un tono de preocupación, algo inusual en ella. Luego del accidente del Sr. Johnson casi no habían cruzado palabras, pero era porque Judy parecía estar queriendo darle espacio para que él fuera quien decidiera cuando retomar sus conversaciones con normalidad. Honestamente no esperaba que eso llegara a darse, había contado con irse antes de que ella sintiera que se estaba demorando demasiado y diera el primer paso.

Le tomó unos instantes decidirse a atender la puerta. Se sentía inseguro de recibirla, pero la hora y la urgencia en su voz inclinaron la balanza a favor de ir a averiguar qué le ocurría.

―¿Has visto las noticias? ―preguntó alarmada la mujer en cuanto posó la mirada sobre él.

―¿Dónde están peleando ahora? ―dio como réplica, tenía que tratarse de los _Avengers_.

―Sokovia ―respondió nerviosa―. ¡Pero eso es lo de menos! ―agregó preocupada retomando la urgencia con la que había golpeado la puerta de su vecino―. Hay videos de gente en Novi Grad que dicen que la ciudad está flotando y hay un ejército de robots ―explicó a toda velocidad.

―Es en Europa… ―Trató de darle algo de calma, pero fue interrumpido.

―Están hablando que la ciudad podría ser usada como un asteroide.

Eso era algo que Bucky no esperaba y con lo cual podía comprender un brote de pánico en cualquier población en el planeta. Una roca gigante golpeando la tierra desde una altura considerable podía ocasionar daños a escala global. Sin embargo, pese a lo sombrío que se veía el horizonte, creía con todas sus fuerzas que pronto regresaría la calma, confiaba en Steve, recordaba lo suficiente de él como para saber que no se detendría hasta vencer.

―Pensaba ir a la tienda por víveres antes del pánico que va a haber en unas horas ―comentó Judy con nerviosismo. Pese a las constantes noticias sobre los _Avengers_ dudaba que mucha gente en la ciudad estuviera al tanto aún debido a la hora, ella se había quedado despierta haciendo unas traducciones.

―No vayas a salir ―pidió él con mucha seriedad―. No vas a ser la única que crea que necesita abastecerse.

―Hay soldados en la ciudad…

―No pueden estar en todos lados a la vez y las personas pueden ser peligrosas cuando sienten su supervivencia en juego ―recalcó él queriendo asegurarse que su vecina no cometería una imprudencia, la gente de mal vivir serían los primeros en aprovechar el pánico.

Judy desvió la mirada ante el pedido y se frotó los brazos con nerviosismo.

―¿Y qué se supone que hagamos? ¿Esperar? ―cuestionó angustiada.

Bucky no respondió, no había necesidad de hacerlo.

―¿Puedes acompañarme? ―preguntó Judy casi de forma tímida―. Me voy a volver loca si tengo que esperar sola.

―No creo que sea buena idea ―respondió, sintiendo algo de pena al tener que negarse, pero no pensaba arriesgarse.

―Bucky, si es por lo que ocurrió hace unos días no tienes que preocuparte ―habló Judy, distrayéndose por un instante―. Comprendo que…

Él no se quedó a escuchar el final de la frase, sin previo aviso se adentró en su departamento para asomarse por la ventana, había sentido una combinación de sonidos que le dieron una mala espina. Siempre estaba atento a sus alrededores y hasta ese momento la ciudad había probado ser bastante segura pese a que muchos informes la colocaban como una de las más peligrosas de la nación norteña. Pero en esa ocasión, el sonido de un solitario automóvil estacionándose frente al edificio seguido casi de inmediato por otro para luego escuchar lo que parecía ser algo pesado golpeando los grandes contenedores de basura en la calle, le obligaron a averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo.

Pudo ver con claridad cómo un grupo de cuatro hombres jóvenes vistiendo poleras con capucha habían rodeado a una persona para golpearla luego de acorralarla entre los depósitos de basura. No pensó en intervenir, no era su problema, lo último que necesitaba era llamar la atención y por lo que podía ver al encontrarse en tanta desventaja los matones sólo lo golpearían a su víctima para robarle sus pertenencias y el vehículo que manejaba. Pero no había contando que Judy lo seguiría pese a que los sonidos no le llamaron la atención inicialmente.

―¡Déjenlo en paz! ―gritó ella abriendo la ventana tomando por sorpresa a Bucky.

Instintivamente él la tomó por los hombros y la jaló de forma brusca hacia el suelo, uno de los atacantes había llevado la mano derecha hacia su espalda y estaba seguro de que iba a desenfundar una pistola. El sonido de un disparo hizo eco en el tranquilo vecindario, despertando sin dudas a muchas personas. Los criminales comenzaron a gritar de forma desordenada para darse órdenes entre ellos, alguno tenía que manejar el vehículo de la víctima mientras el resto terminaba de robarle.

Bucky pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Judy se comprimió todo lo que pudo como reacción al fuerte sonido. Para él los disparos no eran algo nuevo, incluso en sus días como James Barnes había logrado acostumbrarse al ruido de las armas, pero le era inusual estar tan cerca de una persona que no había sido marcada por la guerra o alguno de los tantos enfrentamientos que presenció en sus años bajo el control de HYDRA.

Una sensación que no había sentido en mucho tiempo lo invadió en ese momento. James Barnes no había dudado en unirse al ejercito por varios motivos, pero uno de los principales pese a que rara vez lo compartió abiertamente era el poder proteger a las personas que habían quedado envueltas en medio de un horrendo conflicto. En ese instante, al protegerla, pudo sentirse como James nuevamente y eso le aterraba.

Sintió las ruedas de los vehículos acelerar con prisa, así como el sonido de varias personas gritando por ayuda en la calle. Sin embargo, aunque sabía que el peligro había pasado no se vio capaz de moverse, era como si temiera que algo dentro de él iba a liberarse si lo hacía.

Judy trató de levantarse a pesar que sus manos no dejaban de temblar, pero la presión que ejercían los brazos de Bucky, especialmente el izquierdo, no se lo permitió. Notó como la atención de él se concentraba en la ventana, como si estuviera esperando que uno de los delincuentes fuera a irrumpir por ahí en cualquier momento.

―No te muevas ―ordenó Bucky casi en un susurro.

―Creo que ya se fueron ―habló ella en voz baja consciente del alboroto en el exterior, muchos vecinos habían salido a la calle.

Bucky le dirigió la mirada sin decir palabra, no podía explicarle que los delincuentes no le generaban la menor preocupación, si hubiera querido podía deshabilitarlos en segundos. No, tenía miedo que oculto en las sombras detrás de James estuviera el soldado, listo para aflorar en cuanto bajara la guardia.

Ella frunció las cejas, los ojos azules de su vecino solían reflejar mucha confusión, pero en ese momento se asemejaban más a una tormenta de emociones revueltas. Quizás fue la cercanía de sus cuerpos y el agradable calor que él emanaba, o la sensación de la adrenalina abandonándola tras un momento tan tenso, pero sin detenerse a meditar sus acciones, Judy se impulsó ligeramente para poder acercarse más al rostro de él y darle un beso en los labios.

Sabía que actuar de forma impulsiva no era buena idea, sin embargo no se pudo contener. Llevaba un tiempo preguntándose cómo se sentiría besarlo. Bucky era atractivo pese a lo reservado que se mostraba, incluso considerando muchas de sus actitudes que podían considerarse antiguas y claro no lo dañaba en absoluto el ser un hombre bastante apuesto incluso con lo descuidado que solía estar.

Bucky se quedó congelado en su lugar por un instante cuando sintió los labios de Judy sobre los de él. No fue capaz de devolver el beso, sus miedos desaparecieron por completo la presencia de James que era la que pudo haber reaccionado positivamente ante el acercamiento. No iba a hacerle daño, tenía que alejarse sin importar nada más. Cuando fue capaz de reaccionar retrocedió rápidamente, provocando que la mujer tuviera que colocar las manos en frente de ella para no darse de cara contra el suelo.

―Bucky ―susurró ella, apenada ante el rechazo―. Lo siento… no sé qué estaba pensando ―se apresuró a tratar de disculparse cuando notó lo angustiado que se veía. Ella sabía que él tenía problemas e ignoró por completo ese hecho sólo por seguir un impulso que ahora veía como algo bastante egoísta.

―Vete a tu departamento ―pidió él de forma entrecortada alejándose hasta apoyarse contra una pared. Estaba confundido, una parte de él le reclamaba a gritos que huyera, pero a la vez podía sentir una cálida sensación que podía interpretar como un deseo de quedarse y arriesgarse.

―Lo siento ―reiteró ella conteniendo las lágrimas y tratando de controlar la horrible sensación de vacío que se había formado en su interior. No era agradable ser rechazado, pero era mucho peor si además conseguías alterar a tal grado a la otra persona y no eras capaz de culpar a nadie más que a ti.

―Sólo vete ―insistió sin dirigirle la mirada, volteándose sólo cuando sintió la puerta de su departamento cerrarse.

Judy no lo buscaría más, o al menos eso pensaba luego de lo ocurrido. No importaba cuan sociable y optimista pudiera ser la mujer, Bucky sabía que acababa de hacerle daño, pero al menos era de una forma en la que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Era mejor así.

* * *

 _ **Nota de autora:**_ _Ultron causando caos sucede entre el 2 de Mayo y el 6 de Mayo. No he calculado exacto en temas de horas, pero por eso puse que era de madrugada en Canadá, al otro lado del mundo es de día como se ve en la película._

 _Mi idea inicial para el capítulo era más fragmentada, iba a hacer que Bucky acompañara a Judy a comprar y ahí los iban a asaltar, Bucky se pelearía con los tipos y se descontrolaría un poco asustando a Judy que por un momento iba a acelerar en el carro e irse aunque al final no lo haría xD Pero mientras iba escribiendo pensé que esto aunque esto tiene menos acción era más posible y a la vez fluía mejor que andar cambiando de ambiente._

 _Si bien puede parecer que este Bucky anda incluso mejor que como se le ve al principio en Civil War no se engañen, como está en un ambiente tranquilo aparenta estar mejor, pero es sólo una ilusión, en cuanto hay algo de presión empieza a haber problemas. Al menos hubo un beso y aunque Judy fuera rechazada no es por ella sino por él… lástima que eso ella no lo sabe xD_

 _Nos queda el epílogo para terminar y a esperar a ver qué hace el MCU con Bucky. Hay rumores de que va a salir para Black Panther, pero dudo que me vaya a servir para hacer una continuación, posiblemente deba esperar hasta Infinity War XD_


	10. Epílogo

**El frío es el precio de la libertad**

 **Epílogo**

* * *

Los _Avengers_ resultaron victoriosos en Sokovia. Bucky logró escuchar las noticias desde el lugar que había tomado en la vieja escalera de emergencia que se encontraba en la parte exterior del edifico. No se enteró de los detalles, pero no se sorprendió en absoluto, sabía que Steve encontraría la forma. Sin embargo, lo más importante era que sin una amenaza global en movimiento las cosas regresarían a la normalidad y esa era la señal que había estado esperando casi con desesperación durante las últimas tres horas.

Bucky cerró la mochila en donde acababa de guardar sus pocas pertenencias, teniendo especial cuidado de no olvidar ninguno de los cuadernos en los cuales había volcado los fragmentos de su memoria durante los últimos meses. Tomó la decisión de irse sin esperar a recibir una oferta oficial por parte de algún barco, por lo que había visto tenía el perfil adecuado y confiaba en que con presentarse directamente tendría una buena oportunidad de ocupar un espacio aunque fuera de último momento. Yo no podía quedarse más tiempo, no después de lo que ocurrió con Judy.

Antes habían tenido problemas, como el día cuando se quedó en el departamento de ella y despertó en medio de una de sus tantas pesadillas dejándole ver un aspecto que no le enorgullecía en absoluto. O lo ocurrido la noche en que uno de sus vecinos tuvo un accidente; no pudo evitar tener un ataque de pánico que casi le hizo huir de la ciudad sólo para encontrar a Judy dentro de su departamento al regresar y perder el control por un instante. Pero el beso que ella le dio y lo que sintió eran aún más preocupantes. No podía dejarse convencer por algo que no iba a existir, él no tenía esperanza de vivir como una persona normal, por lo que lo mejor era dejar de darle largas e irse sin mirar atrás.

Su mirada se enfocó sobre la planta que dejaba al lado de la ventana. Pese a que casi no le había dado cuidados fuera de regarla de vez en cuando, las hojas mantenían un color verde intenso que dejaba claro que se encontraba en perfecto estado. Había sido un regalo, pero no podía llevarlo, aunque esperaba que la Sra. Abbott se la entregara a Judy, se lo había pedido en la pequeña carta que pensaba dejarle por debajo de la puerta junto con el mes de alquiler que seguía y el aviso de que se iba.

Al salir por la puerta no pudo evitar que su atención se desviara al departamento de su vecina. No iba a despedirse o disculparse, en realidad estaba convencido que lo mejor que podía pasarle a Judy era olvidarse de él. ¿Hubiera vuelto a hablarle? Inicialmente estuvo convencido que no, que ella no le volvería a dirigir la palabra, pero en ese momento ya no estaba tan seguro. Era cierto que debía de haber hecho que se sintiera horrible, pero no fue un rechazo directo y ella sabía que él tenía problemas, quizás en unos días la hubiera vuelto a ver.

Trató de distraer su mente, lo mejor era olvidarse de ella por completo.

Tenía frente a él un futuro incierto en el que debía concentrarse, su meta iba a ser difícil de alcanzar. Comenzaría dirigiéndose a las costas de la isla de Terra Nova, ahí buscaría integrarse a la tripulación de un barco y luego tendría que arreglárselas para poder llegar hasta Europa sin ser detectado. Ya en el viejo continente se dirigiría a alguno de los países que formaron parte de la antigua Unión soviética para establecerse. Estaba convencido de que era la zona más adecuada al tener naciones sin demasiada vigilancia y a la vez suficientemente estables como para no verse envuelto en una zona de guerra constante.

Acomodó su gorra para taparse un poco el rostro y salió del edificio con dirección a una estación de buses, iba a ser un viaje largo y era mejor apresurar la marcha.

* * *

 _ **Nota de autora:**_ _Y con esto finalizo, por el momento, esta historia. Bucky se fue y no se despidió de Judy, pero honestamente no lo veo diciéndole adiós a nadie. Sobre Judy… si es que llego a hacer una segunda parte prometo tocar cómo la afectó la experiencia, pero esto ha sido más sobre Bucky en sus primeros meses post-soldado y quería enfocarme en eso mayormente. Si esto no se siente tanto como un final es porque con suerte no lo es realmente :D_

 _Espero que la historia les haya gustado y se animen a comentar. Dado que es posible que haya segunda parte y no tengo nada planeado, pueden dejarme ideas, pedidos o sugerencias, que si bien quiero tratar de que vaya con las películas, siempre se puede integrar cosas._


End file.
